A Revealing Christmas
by theyaremagicallydelicious
Summary: A special gift reveals something about Ron and Hermione's relationship. Ron and Hermione must come to terms with the feelings they have been having for a long time. RH (contains RH first kiss) FINISHED
1. A Revealing Christmas

            AN: Thanks for checking this out! Please review! Also, take a look at my other stories, R/H abounds! 

            Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A Revealing Christmas

Ron lay in his four-poster bed, unable to get to sleep. The next day was Christmas and Ron found himself dreading it. He had always bought his friends gifts, sometimes having to save for weeks and weeks just to afford a half decent present. Usually, he would buy them candy, Chocolate Frogs for Hermione and Sugar Quills for Harry. Maybe throw some Every Flavor Beans in the mix too. But this year Ron had chosen to do something different and he wasn't entirely sure his friends would enjoy the surprise. 

            Embarrassing as it was, Ron had gotten his mother to teach him a few sewing techniques. It wasn't much and it wasn't something he was proud of, but it was enough to be able to sew Harry a special pair of Quidditch gloves. Quietly Ron lit his wand and leaned over to a drawer beside his bed. He opened it softly and pulled out the gloves. They were rather nice, but they were still a homemade gift. A homemade gift because Ron Weasley couldn't afford to walk into Quality Quidditch Supplies and buy a new handsome pair of gloves. He fingered the gloves, which were tied together with a single ribbon and sighed. He tucked them back away in their drawer and pulled out the gift he was the most worried about: Hermione's. 

            It was a scrapbook of sorts. Ron had compiled photographs of the three of them together with a lot of help from Colin Creevey and things like test results and notes passed during class that he was sure no one knew he had kept. He had even had Ginny steal a few things from Hermione (a test in which Hermione had only scored one point higher than Ron). The scrapbook looked rather nice with a white cover and gold script written on the front. The problem was, Ron was wondering if the gift was too personal. Sure they had been best friends for five years, _and maybe something a little more_, he thought to himself, but he wasn't sure if Hermione would like it or just think it was a horrible stupid present because Ron couldn't afford to buy things. 

            He flipped through the book and smiled as pictures of himself with Harry and Hermione waved back at him. There was a note that Ron had passed to Hermione in class in second year, which read, _"Oy, Hermione! What was the third property of a Mandrake again?"_ To which Hermione had replied, _"Ron I'm not giving you any answers! Professor Sprout just said it three minutes ago."_ Ron chuckled softly to himself. 

            One particular picture put a soft serene grin on his face. It had been taken last year at the Quidditch World Cup. Harry had gone off to the loo and Ron and Hermione were standing next to each other, admiring the scenery. She had a small smile on her face and Ron wore his trademark grin. They were standing rather close together. Ron almost regretted putting that particular picture in the scrapbook, as it was a very nice photo. 

            The next page made Ron laugh so loud that he was sure he had almost awoken everyone in Gryffindor Tower. However, not one of the boys in his very own room made any noise and while Ron stuffed his fist in his mouth trying to stifle the laughter, they slept on peacefully. Ron had been unable to resist including a note that had been passed between two unnamed classmates (though Ron suspected Parvati and Lavender) the past year when rumors had been floating around about Harry and Hermione's love life. The note read, _"Have you heard about Harry and Hermione? I can't believe they of all people are together!"_ The reply was a short, _"I know! They are totally wrong for each other as far as romance goes."_ Ron had found it last year on the ground in a Charms class and had not been able to resist showing it to Harry. Harry, who had been rather grumpy that day, had said shortly that he agreed with them and did not elaborate any further on his opinions of the note.

            The next page contained the test results that had been stolen from Hermione's room. Ron had always been fairly good at Charms, but he had even surprised himself when he had scored only one point lower than Hermione on a test. The two tests sat next to each other on the page with a small comment from Ron, "You better watch out! I'm catching up!" 

            The next two pages held nice photographs of all three of them. Ron grinned at the Harry in the second photograph who was pushing his glasses up his nose. Hermione looked kind of nice in the picture too. Her bushy brown hair was pulled back with a few loose strands that had managed to escape framing her face. He stared at the Hermione in the picture for a while before breaking out of his trance and continuing on to the next page. There was a picture of Harry and Ron. Harry had his leg up in an attempt to kick Ron, and Ron had thrown out a fist to punch Harry. They both wore identical grins. Ron snickered to himself as he saw the piece of paper on the next page. It was the fake predictions they had written last year. Ron grinned as he remembered the scene rather well. That was when Hermione had introduced sp…S.P.E.W. 

            He flipped through the rest of the scrapbook until he came to the last ten or fifteen pages, which had been left blank for Hermione to keep adding to the book. He had also written a note on the back cover, but he didn't have the guts to read it again. He knew that if he did, he would regret putting the words there and use some sort of spell to erase them. 

            Ron tied the book with a single ribbon as he had done with Harry's Quidditch gloves, and put it back in the drawer. Looking at the scrapbook again had put good memories fresh in his mind. Soon Ron had drifted off to sleep.

~*~*~

            Ron awoke early the next morning without explanation. Everyone else in his dormitory slept soundlessly. He eyed the large pile of packages at the foot of his bed, but decided to wait until everyone was up to open them. He took out Harry's Quidditch gloves and added them to Harry's small stack of gifts. Ron looked sadly at the five gifts for a moment; knowing that Harry deserved better.

            He grabbed Hermione's present and set off down the steps to the Common Room, not expecting anyone to be awake this early, even if it was Christmas morning. However, his assumptions were wrong. As he padded down the stairs, he noticed someone sitting on the couch opposite the fire and further scrutiny revealed it to be Hermione. "Hey." He whispered softly.

            She jumped and turned around quickly. "Ron!" She shouted. "You nearly gave me a heart attack." Ron snickered and she hit him on the shoulder. 

            "Ow." Ron muttered, rubbing the spot where she had smacked him. "Happy Christmas to you too." Hermione's expression softened.

            "Happy Christmas, Ron" She handed him a heavy package wrapped in bright orange paper. "I thought the wrapping would you remind you of the Cannons." She said, smiling.

            Ron grinned. "And here I thought it was just another tribute to your bloody cat." 

            "Ron!" Hermione yelled indignantly for the second time in the five-minute exchange. "Don't swear." She paused for a moment as they stared at each other. "Well…open it."

            "Oh. Right." Ron said, feeling like an idiot. He unwrapped the paper carefully and found a book. He turned it over and read the title out loud. "_Find Your Career: A Wizard's Guide To Choose What Comes Next._" Surprisingly, Ron found himself genuinely interested to read the book. He had never considered himself particularly skilled in one area and when asked about his future he had always drawn a blank. "How did you know I could use something like this?" He asked her; quite amazed that she knew him so well even if they had been best friends for five years. "Thanks, Hermione." He opened the front cover and was surprised to see it covered in Hermione's neat handwriting.

            "You're welcome." She said smiling, obviously pleased that he liked the gift. 

            "Hermione!" Ron shouted in fake indignation. "You wrote in a book! That's wrong."

            Hermione rolled her eyes. "Trust you to ruin a nice peaceful moment between the two of us with a comment like that."

            Ron smiled. "I try." He looked down at the message and was just about to begin reading when a hand flew out in front of his eyes. 

            "You don't have to read it now. Do it later." She said looking a little panicked. 

            Though Ron was extremely eager to read what it said, he wasn't too keen in making Hermione angry this early in the morning. "Okay." He flipped through the book quickly. "Hey…what's this?" He grinned as he looked closer. About every five pages or so, a Chocolate Frog was taped inside the book. Ron chuckled. "This makes the book ten times better!" 

            "I thought that it would motivate you." Hermione said, amused. They laughed together for a few moments, merely enjoying each other's company. After the laughter subsided, they stared at each other for a minute.

            "Here." Ron said after a few moments of silence. He handed her the scrapbook. Hermione eyed it curiously and undid the ribbon. Her eyes went wide as she explored its contents. Ron stared at her nervously; he was desperate to hear her reaction. _Did she like it? Did she hate it? Would she have rather had candy bought from a store?_

            "Ron…I…" She began, but didn't say anything else.

            "If you don't like it, you don't have to keep it." Ron said quickly. "I can buy you something, really. It wouldn't be a problem." He felt so stupid. Why hadn't he just bought her a box of Sugar Quills like usual?__

            Hermione took her eyes off the scrapbook and looked into his. She seemed to be feeling…sad? Sorry for him? Ron wasn't sure. "Ron, how could you ever think that?" She put her hand on his shoulder and despite the serious situation Ron couldn't help but notice the tingling feeling that shot up his shoulder when contact was made. "This," She began firmly. "is the best gift that anyone has ever given to me. You've put so much time and effort into it. And thievery." She added as she saw the page with her test scores on it. She smiled. "You don't have to buy me a big expensive gift for me to appreciate it, Ron. Don't you know that? You're my…" She hesitated for a split second before saying "friend. It doesn't matter what you get me. I love you for you. Besides it's the thought that counts and this is the most thoughtful present I have ever received." 

            Ron grinned in relief. He searched her eyes for any signs of deception and saw none. He was glad; he didn't want to think that she had said all of those things because she felt sorry for him. The words had been too nice for that anyway. "Really?" He said.

            Hermione nodded. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment and the silence seemed to stretch on forever. It wasn't uncomfortable silence. They were just too busy studying each other to talk. Before Ron knew what was happening, he had leaned in and his lips met with Hermione's. There was an explosion of emotion inside him and a part of him realized that this kiss was long overdue. Her lips were soft and warm against his and he was just starting to really get into it when a voice interrupted them. "Ron, thanks for the-" 

            Hermione tore away from him and looked towards the boys' staircase. Harry was standing at the top, openly gaping at the two of them. _This_ is what awkward silence feels like, Ron thought as he glanced from Hermione to Harry. Harry's face slowly turned from one of great surprise to one of great amusement. Without another word, he went back to the dorm room.

            Hermione's face was so red that Ron thought she might explode any second. She moaned in frustration. "I can't believe he saw that!" She shouted. "This is so embarrassing."

            Ron didn't particularly care. He had just kissed Hermione Granger! Harry had just saved him the trouble of having to inform him of what was going on. Ron was a little upset that they had been interrupted, but…he had just kissed Hermione Granger. He worked hard to suppress the big goofy grin that was threatening to take over his entire face. 

            Hermione was still muttering about Harry, "Now he'll tease us, and what if he tells everyone else? What if he says something to Fred and George? I don't think I can take th-" Ron hadn't been able to stop himself. He didn't want to sit there, listening to her rant and rave about Harry for hours and God knows that's how long she would talk. Besides, he didn't think he could keep away from her for another second.

            Their lips met softly and Ron knew this was better than anything he had ever done before. _Hell, it was even better than Quidditch._ Though he couldn't believe that he had actually just though that, Ron knew it was true. Quidditch could not compare to kissing. When they parted Hermione stared at him for a second. She seemed to be at a loss for words.

            Finally one came to her. "Wow." She muttered. She licked her lips, and Ron felt himself strangely attracted to this simple gesture. He leaned in again, but Hermione put a hand out to stop him. "Ron, I don't think this is the place to the be doing this. We're in the middle of the Common Room if you haven't noticed."

            _No,_ Ron thought. To tell the truth, he really hadn't noticed. They'd been tiptoeing the line of romance ever since the Yule Ball and Ron was sick of it. He grabbed her hand. "Well, where do you want to go then?" He asked slyly. 

            Hermione rolled her eyes. "Nowhere. We're staying right here and celebrating Christmas. We can't just disappear on Christmas." Ron nodded though he wasn't sure why. He didn't particularly agree with her statement. "Now go talk to Harry and tell him not to say anything about…about…us." 

            Again, Ron nodded and as if following orders he marched upstairs and into his dorm before the full impact of her words had hit him. About _us_! Tell him not to say anything about _us_! Ron grinned. "Having fun, were ya?" Harry asked cheerfully.

            "Oy, shut it you." Ron said and threw a pillow nailing him right in the back of the head. The other boys were still in their beds, but they were starting to awake. Ron had to make this quick. "Don't…er…can you not say anything to anyone about me and Hermione?" He whispered. 

            Harry had that amused look on his face again. "Fine." He said, but don't think that _I'm_ not going to say anything. After all, you in particular thought it was rather funny last year when girls asked me to the Yule Ball."

            Ron groaned and Harry laughed. "Thanks for the gloves, by the way." Harry said, thankfully changing the subject. He reached into his trunk and pulled out his old gloves. Two of the fingers had holes and there was a large tear in the palm in the other one. "It was a great gift! I really needed them." Ron could do nothing but nod. His mind was still on the events that had unfolded in the Common Room.

~*~*~

            That night Ron lay in his four-poster thinking of what it was like to kiss Hermione. He picked the book that she had gotten him off of his nightstand, wanting to begin reading it. Ron hadn't thought about it all day. When he opened the front cover he saw the message inside.  He had forgot all about it! Eagerly he began to read.

            _Dear Ron,_

_            I'm so nervous to write this. We've been best friends for five years, but sometimes I feel that it's not enough. Just know that I care about you very much. I hope you enjoy this book and find the right career for you._ Ron laughed at the abrupt change of subject in the letter and then continued reading. 

I have noticed that you seem to be clueless as to where your life is leading you and I thought this would give you some assistance. I know you can do anything you put your mind to.

_Love From,_

_Hermione_

            Ron ran his hands over Hermione's neat writing, relishing her words. She believed in him. She believed that he could do anything. And she cared for him, as more than a friend. Ron sighed, content with his emotions for the first time in over a year.

~*~*~

            Hermione lay in her bed that night feeling like she would never get to sleep. Never in her life, had one day held so much meaning in her heart. She lit her wand and picked up Ron's gift. She still couldn't believe all the work that he had put into it. "And to think…" She muttered silent to herself. "He thought it wasn't good enough." 

            This time she looked at every page of the scrapbook instead of just a brief scan of it. When she reached the end, she was surprised to see a letter written in Ron's untidy scrawl. 

            _Dear Hermione,_

            I can't believe I'm writing this. I didn't think I'd have the guts, but I've been ignoring this for far too long. We've been friends, best friends, for such a long time that for a while I never thought of you as anything more. But then came the Yule ball and other guys and…and…jealousy. That's right. I'll be the last to admit it. There was nothing wrong with you and Krum going to the Ball besides the fact that you weren't with me. I hope you like this gift. I spent loads of time working on it. Colin gave me a lot of the pictures and Ginny stole some of your papers from your meticulous filing system. 

_            Love,_

_            Ron_

            Hermione was not one for getting sappy and emotional, but this time she couldn't help it. This letter was the most meaningful thing anyone had ever written her. He called her dear, admitted that he liked her, and said love. Hermione spent the rest of the night in a familiar dream; only this time it was reality. 

AN: Looking for some finished reading? My R/H story A Different World (which goes through fifth year) is completed and there is also a sequel that has just been begun. Thanks for reading this and please review! 


	2. Not So Different

            AN: I wasn't going to add another chapter, but since this story got some good feedback, and I actually thought of something to add, I didn't think it would be a bad idea. Thanks for all the nice comments! Please review again! 

            Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 2: Not So Different

Ron woke in his four-poster bed feeling like he had the best of dreams last night. It all came back to him in a wonderful sense of reality and it took the appearance of Harry to remind him where he was. "Are you coming to breakfast?" Harry asked as he pulled on his socks. 

            Ron was just about to nod when something occurred to him. He had kissed Hermione Granger yesterday and there was no turning back. Sure, they would still be friends and always would be, but there relationship existed at a new level now and there was no way to clean the slate. _Not that I want to_, Ron added silently, but the mere thought of going down there and facing her was terrifying. "Not yet," He replied.

            What was he supposed to do? What was he supposed to say? Was he allowed to hold her hand in public? Could he come up with the courage to hold her hand in public? Could he ever kiss her again? Did he have to ask first? Would everything have to change? Was he even allowed to eat and breathe the same way? It was amazing how many unanswered questions his mind could come up with. "Relationships are confusing," He muttered out loud to the empty dormitory. 

            Two hours later, Ron had read the only book that he could find that suited his interests (_Flying with the Cannons_), which he had stolen from Harry's bedside table. He had also finished the essay that Professor McGonagall had assigned over the holiday break. Now he sat on his bed listening to his stomach growl, and thinking longingly of the sandwiches that were probably being served in the Great Hall right at that moment as it was now lunchtime. 

            His mind was divided. One side of him was convinced that he needed to see her (and maybe do a little more than look). The other part was completely embarrassed by the events that had taken place. Finally, with a particularly large grumble from his stomach, Ron decided he needed to go downstairs, if for no other reason than he didn't want to starve to death. 

            With espionage in mind, Ron stealthily crept downstairs, hoping he would not run into Hermione before he could get something to eat. Thankfully the common room was vacant except for a few stragglers who had not made their way to lunch yet.

            He jogged towards the Great Hall, thinking that it would not be very hard to be with Hermione if Harry was there too. At least there would be no awkward pauses. When he reached the Great Hall, however, his plan was thrown out the window. Harry was not there and Hermione was. How would he talk to her? He almost ran back out the door, but it was too late. Hermione had caught sight of him. He cleared his throat nervously and walked towards the Gryffindor table, trying to do so in a nonchalant way. "Hey," Hermione greeted him softly when he sat down.

            "Hello," Ron said, his voice sounding oddly high. Mentally, he kicked himself. _The point is to try and not attract attention to yourself, you prat_, Ron reprimanded himself. "Er…how's the pumpkin juice today?" He asked pointing to her glass and feeling like a first class idiot as soon as the words came out of his mouth.

            Hermione didn't seem to think this was such an odd question. "Oh," She began sounding thankful to have something to say. "It's rather good. Cold and…erm…pumpkiny." 

            Ron stared at her for a moment, and then it finally registered that 'pumpkiny' was not a word. He made no attempt to hold in his laughter. She stared at him with he eyes narrowed in what was clearly an expression of indignation.

            "What's so funny?" She asked sounding annoyed. Ron grinned. This was the Hermione he knew. He knew how to deal with her. Suddenly things didn't feel quite so different.

            "Pumpkiny?" He laughed softly again. "What dictionary are you reading? Did you not get to the 'P' section yet to find that pumpkiny is not a word?"

            Hermione rolled her eyes. "What would you know about dictionaries? I'm surprised you've even heard of them."

            "Hey!" Ron shouted, feeling somewhat insulted himself. "I happen to have a very extensive vocabulary." 

            "No," Hermione said smiling. "You just happen to be extremely self-assured. Has anyone ever told you that?" 

            "I tell myself that everyday, actually." Hermione rolled her eyes again and Ron laughed. This was what he enjoyed. Bickering was fun and Hermione was the only one who could challenge him. She could take it and give it back too. Maybe that was why he found her so irresistible. "Do you want to go for a walk?" He asked, no longer thinking about awkwardness or being uncomfortable. 

            Her eyes lit up, or maybe he had imagined it. "Sure," She said. They walked casually out of the Great Hall and towards the lake, neither saying a word. The silence was rather welcome, in Ron's opinion. He liked just enjoying her company. About halfway across the lake, their hands collided accidentally, and Ron found himself holding on. Her small hand fit nicely into his larger one, and he felt an odd feeling of protectiveness surge through him. 

            They flopped down on the grass, lying beside each other. Ron was just thinking about how he could go about kissing her when she began talking. "So did you read that book that I gave you?" Hermione asked. 

            Ron nodded. "I…um…read it this morning." That was a lie. He had stayed up last night and read it. But he didn't want to sound too pathetic. 

            "The whole thing?" Hermione said sounding impressed.

            "Well, not actually. I read a lot last night and finished it this morning." Ron muttered, blushing to the tips of his ears. He _was _pathetic. 

            Apparently, Hermione didn't think so. She was smiling. "Did you find anything that suited you?" 

            Ron thought for a moment. "There were a few things actually. Being an Auror could be interesting. Though we've done so much dealing with dark stuff that I'm not sure I'll want to continue that after school. Maybe I'll work at the ministry somewhere. Law was quite intriguing."

            Hermione sat up and faced him. "Really, you think law is interesting?" She asked. 

            "Yeah, but there are a lot of things that seem quite cool. I didn't even mention Quidditch! After reading that book, I don't know…I guess I realized there are a lot more options out there than I thought. It was a great gift." Ron finished and noted with satisfaction that she turned away looking a bit bashful. " So how about you?" He asked sitting up as well and inching closer to her. He needed to kiss her. He stared at her lips as she talked. 

            She sighed. "I'm not all that sure. Law always interested me too, but like you said there is just so much out there. It's almost," She looked down nervously as if not wanting to continue. "It's almost scary." She said quietly. 

            Ron nodded feeling like he could completely relate to her. Voldemort and the dark times had forced them to grow up earlier than they should have, but he was still intimidated by the world that existed outside of the safe confines of his school. "I know what you mean." He whispered.

            The questions his mind had raised before about kissing were now surfacing once again. Should he ask her first? He shot down the thought as soon as it had come from his brain. No way was he going to sound that stupid. 

            He glanced at Hermione and was surprised to see her looking at him as well. They locked eyes for a moment and Ron knew that he had to do it now. He leaned and she did as well. Their lips met softly. Ron wondered why he had waited until yesterday to do this. 

            They broke apart, a little breathless. That had been way better than the first time. Especially since Harry had not been there. _Note to self_, Ron thought. _Kissing Hermione is better when no one else is there._ He grinned wryly at the odd thought. If every kiss was better than the last, then Ron wasn't sure if he ever wanted to stop. 

            Ron was just thinking about plucking up the courage to kiss Hermione a second time, when he felt her lips touch his unexpectedly. Her right hand played with the hair at the nape of his neck, while the other hung loosely at his shoulder. He rubbed her back as they kissed, and when Hermione moaned he filed what he was doing away in his brain. _This is correct_, he told himself. Ron was just starting to get even more wrapped up in this universe that contained only himself and Hermione when he heard voices. Hermione grabbed his hand and led him away from the lake towards a group of trees. 

            They watched two people come around the bend. "Harry and Ginny," Ron whispered. "What is he doing with my sister?" For a moment he was infuriated. _Harry, damn you! Come up with a pastime besides interrupting me when I'm doing something important._ He started walking towards them, but Hermione grabbed the collar of his robes. 

            "Leave them alone." She said. "They're just walking and talking." Ron nodded. For the moment he was satisfied. Besides Hermione was there and there were better ways to occupy his time than thinking of Harry and Ginny. "C'mon, let's go back to the castle." Hermione muttered. "They're almost done circling the lake and we need to be there when they get back."

            "Why?" Ron asked, not really caring what anyone thought.

            "Because Ron, I don't want them thinking…things about us. Anyways we can't dump Harry off on Ginny. He's our friend. We can't go sneaking around all the time and leaving him in the dust." She said sounding quite exasperated. 

            "Alright," Ron gave in. "You're right. Besides I haven't beaten Harry at chess in awhile. My self-assurance is beginning to fade." He snickered as Hermione rolled her eyes at him for the third time that day. "I'll race you back up to the castle." He said and took off.

            _No_, he thought to himself as he ran a bit slower to let Hermione catch up. _This wasn't so different after all. _

AN: I was thinking of writing a companion piece to this story involving what Harry and Ginny were doing when Ron and Hermione were alone. What do you think? Please review! 


	3. The Road Less Traveled

            AN: Here, as promised, is the companion piece with Harry and Ginny! Thanks for the feedback and I would really appreciate some comments on how you think I did with the H/G relationship. Thanks!

            Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 3: The Road Less Traveled

Harry pulled on his socks, getting ready to go down to breakfast, when Ron finally woke up. He had a far away expression in his eyes, not seeming to realize that anyone else was in the room. His face spread into a wide grin, and Harry thought he might be sick, because he knew exactly what he was thinking about. _Hermione. Or more precisely, kissing Hermione_. Harry gave an involuntary shudder. _Never think about that again,_ he warned himself. "Are you coming to breakfast?" He asked Ron, jolting him from his dreamland. 

            Realization seemed to dawn on Ron's face as his eyebrows arched. "Not yet." He said and went back to staring into space. Harry now had no idea what Ron was thinking about and he was quite positive that he didn't want to know. 

            Harry trudged down the steps leading to the Common Room, resigned to going to breakfast by himself, as Hermione was not anywhere in sight either. He was walking towards the Great Hall when someone ran right into him. He fell backwards onto the ground. He looked in front of him. Ginny Weasley was sitting in the exact same position he was. "Harry I'm so sorry! I was just hurrying to get these books back to the library." She said quickly pointing to four books that were scattered around. "I want to get to breakfast quick. I'm starving."

            Harry nodded and helped her pick up the books. "It's alright. How about I go to the library with you and then we can go to breakfast together?" Harry asked her suddenly, feeling that breakfast with Ginny would be a lot more exciting than breakfast by himself.

            "Alright," She muttered. "What are you doing down here by yourself anyways?" 

            "Ron and Hermione aren't awake yet, or at least they didn't want to come down to breakfast yet." He said, wishing he could tell her the story, but the promise he made to Ron rang through his ears. 

            "Oh, right. Hermione told me what happened yesterday. I can't believe you walked in on them!" She shouted through her laughter. 

            Harry smiled. "I didn't know she told you. She made me promise not to tell. It was rather funny, but I hope I never have to see it again. It scarred me for life."

            They stopped laughing at exactly the same time, realizing the meaning of the comment. Ginny's eyes looked towards his forehead, but Harry saw something in her eyes that he didn't normally see. It wasn't reverence or awe as most felt when they looked at his scar. It was sadness. Her eyes shone with tears, but they did not fall. 

            "What's wrong, Ginny?" He asked her as they reached the door to the library. He was curious to know exactly what she was thinking at that moment. 

            "Nothing," She said. "I just-" She stopped talking once again. "Nothing."

            Harry stared at her, hoping she would continue. He found her somewhat irresistible at that moment and he wasn't sure why. Her bright brown eyes had a somewhat faded appearance, and her vivid red Weasley hair was swept up in a messy ponytail. Harry blushed at having these thoughts about Ron's little sister, but he couldn't help it. She was different than everyone else, somehow. Different than the people who just saw a scar and not the person it belonged to. "Please?" He prodded.

            She sighed. "I was just thinking that you shouldn't have had to grow up so soon with all the weight on your shoulders. The pressure and everything; it must be so hard sometimes." She dropped her books in the book drop and a whoosh was heard as they were magically placed back on the shelves. Harry suddenly felt more connected to her than any other person. She knew what it was like; how, Harry did not know. It was odd how he had always seen her as 'Ron's little sister.' Sure he had had conversations with her and eaten a meal or two with her, but they had never interacted in a way that suggested they knew each other so well. 

            "Do you want to get something to eat and walk around the lake?" Harry asked her. It's practically lunchtime. We can get a few sandwiches and just walk." He blushed again, though he wasn't sure why. It was just a walk, no harm in that. 

            "Sure," Ginny said. She smiled. "I would love too." Harry didn't know why, but the way he had asked her…it was almost like they were going on a date. Harry's mind almost didn't really care that it would be called that. 

            They walked towards the Great Hall in silence. Harry burned to ask her how she knew him so well, but he wasn't sure if he should. Was that too weird of a question? 

            When they reached the Great Hall, Harry saw neither Ron nor Hermione in sight. Had they not came down yet? Ginny seemed to be thinking along the same lines. "Where are Ron and Hermione?" She asked. "Or do I not want to know?" 

            Harry snickered. "I'm going with the latter." Ginny laughed. They each made a sandwich and walked onto the grounds and began a circle outside of the lake. 

            Harry burned to ask the question he had thought of before, but he feared sounding like a prat. After a few minutes of contemplating this inside his head, he knew he had to ask her…or his insides would burst. "How do you know me so well?" He inquired quietly. 

            They stopped walking. "What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

            "It's just…what you said before. About the pressure and everything that just came with that thing when I was a baby. Well…you were right…I mean I still feel like everyone depends on me and sometimes…I know you're going to think this is horrible…but sometimes I just wish it would end. That everyone would stop counting on me and I could be a normal kid." He sighed. "I know it sounds callous, but I can't help it." 

            Ginny stared at him for a long moment before speaking. When she did it was in a soft soothing tone. "That's not horrible at all Harry. Everyone, at one time or another, wishes they were someone else. Do you think a day goes by where I wish I had never written in that diary? That I was someone else who still possessed the innocence of a child? I wish it could be like that too Harry. I guess I understand you so well because I can relate to how you feel."

            Harry nodded and smiled. It was odd, opening up to someone. He had never traveled that road before, but with Ginny it seemed only natural. "I guess we both grew up a little too soon," he said. They smiled at each other and began walking again. Harry found himself telling her things he had never told anyone before. He told her how everyone he met assumed that he was some great hero when he really hadn't done anything to earn the title. He told her of people gaping at his scar and not seeing the person he really was. He talked about Malfoy and how hard it was to have people dislike him just because of his fame. 

Ginny shared things with him too. She told him how the diary incident still made her feel weak and insignificant. How Tom Riddle haunted her dreams to this day and how people still treated her as if she were going to break at any moment. 

Harry knew Ginny understood him at a level that Ron and Hermione couldn't comprehend. She had survived Voldemort too, and she related to his feelings so much that Harry could hardly believe he had never had a real conversation with her before. With Ginny, it wasn't so much of a struggle to reveal his feelings, it wasn't a pain when she asked him how he felt, and there was no annoyance at the thought that she expected him to talk to her about those sorts of things. It was all rather nice, really. 

By the time they reached the end of the lake, Harry was wondering where the time had gone. He was already planning to ask Dumbledore if he could tell Ginny about Sirius. If they were to become good friends, he decided, he did not want to have such a large secret being kept from her. A part of him was unhappy at the thought of just being friends with Ginny Weasley, but he shook his head to clear those thoughts from his brain. He must have had too much sun today; to be thinking like that. 

When they reached the Gryffindor common room, he walked over to Ron and Hermione who were talking at a table in the corner. He sat down with his friends and she with hers, but in the middle of their separate conversations, they looked at each other at the same time. Their eyes locked and an understanding passed between them. Harry knew he would be spending a lot more time with Ginny Weasley for now on. 

AN: Well do you like H/G-ness or dislike it? Should I go back and forth between H/G and R/H or put more R/H with a little H/G on the side? Again, I would love to here your opinion on how (good or bad) you think I did the H/G relationship. Thanks!


	4. Studying, Embarrassment, and Professor M...

            AN: Sorry this took so long! I've been really busy with the holidays and all that. Finally I have some time to myself. I've decided to alternate between R/H and H/G. This chapter R/H, next H/G. Hope you've all had wonderful holidays! Enjoy!

            Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. 

Chapter 4: Studying, Embarrassment, and Professor McGonagall 

Ron stared at Professor McGonagall, not exactly hearing the words coming out of her mouth. It was the first day back to classes after the holiday and Ron was practically crying. Now kissing Hermione and playing chess would be replaced with doing homework and studying for tests. Of course studying with Hermione was always better than studying by himself. And they didn't have to study all the time. A grin slowly spread on Ron's face.

            "Something funny about that, Mr. Weasley?" Professor McGonagall asked. Ron looked around. What had she said? Hermione and Harry were both looking at him funny. 

            "Er...no," Ron muttered. She stared down at him for a few more moments before continuing her lecture. Ron breathed a sigh of relief. _Pay more attention, Weasley_, he told himself. Soon the lesson ended and Ron gathered his books to go back to Gryffindor tower. Finally the day of classes was over. 

            He walked with Hermione and Harry complaining the whole time about the test they were going to have in Potions the next day. "It's not fair! I can't believe we have to have a test two days after break. I don't remember anything from before Christmas!" 

            "Well, we'll just have to study a lot tonight!" Hermione said. "I'll meet you two in the library after dinner."

            "Er…I can't," Harry said quietly. 

            Hermione looked at him. "Why not?" 

            "I…er…already promised Ginny I would help her study for her Charms quiz," He said in a rush. Ron watched as Harry's face turned an interesting shade of red, but then his words began to sink in.

            "Excuse me?" Ron shouted. "Did you just say you were studying with Ginny? As in alone? As in my little sister? As in studying alone with my little sister Ginny? No way!"

            Harry pushed his glasses up his nose. He seemed to be getting angry. "Ron you can't tell me who I'm allowed to study with!" He yelled just as loud as Ron had. 

            "Oh, yes I can!" Ron screamed at the top of his lungs. People were starting to stare. Hermione was glancing back and forth between the two of them as if not sure if she should get involved. Harry glared at Ron. "Come on Harry! Anyone else…anyone else but her." 

            Harry sighed. The anger seemed to leave his face. "Look…would you rather some prat like Malfoy be studying with her or your best friend?" 

            Ron considered this for a moment. He had a point there. Maybe Harry was the best man for the job. He walked up to Harry and stood at his full height. "Alright Harry. Fine. Go study with her, but if you do anything to her that I don't like, that little best friend bit won't save you from being beat to a bloody pulp."

            Harry grinned and Ron did too. Hermione rolled her eyes. "If you two are done arguing, can we please get to dinner?" She asked.

            They nodded and followed her out the portrait. Everything was well until they reached the Great Hall and three empty seats were waiting innocently by Ginny. Harry was first to reach them and seated himself beside Ginny. Ron threw them a warning glance. "No public displays of affection, Potter," Ron muttered in Harry's ear. 

            "You're one to talk," Harry said at normal volume. "What did I catch you and Hermione doing in the Common Room? Is that how you study?" He lowered his voice. "Studying in the library tonight, eh?" Harry winked and Ron punched him in the shoulder. 

            Harry's words put Ron's mind on his own situation. He would be alone with Hermione. He felt a nervous jump in his stomach every time he thought of it. Alone with Hermione would mean emotions he could barely keep in check and no doubt he would embarrass himself. He sighed. 

            "What's wrong, Ron?" Hermione asked. Ron flinched and received a funny look from Hermione.

            It was odd thinking about someone and then realizing they were right beside you. Ron couldn't help but wonder if Hermione could hear his thoughts. Were there spells for something like that? He hoped not. "Nothing," He said, finally answering her question.

            The meal ended and Harry hurried off to study alone with Ginny. Ron stared at the pair as they exited the Great Hall. "Ron!" Hermione shouted. Ron broke out of his trance and turned to her. "I've been yelling your name for the last five minutes." 

            "Oh, sorry," He muttered. "I have my Potions stuff. Are we going right to the library?" Ron worked to keep his voice steady and at its normal tone. Hermione nodded and they made their way to the library without saying another word. 

            When they reached the library, Hermione sat down at a large table near the front. Ron quickly tried to think of an excuse to get near the back. "Er…Hermione? Can we go to that table back there? We should be closer to the reference section just in case we need to clarify something." He congratulated his brain on thinking of such a wonderful excuse. 

            Hermione studied him for a minute, perhaps wondering if he had ulterior motives. _Let's hope she doesn't figure them out_, Ron thought to himself. "Alright," She said finally. Ron followed her to the small two-person table in the corner near the reference section that Ron had pointed out. _Perfect_. He thought. _Hidden by a few shelves and small enough that she can't be too far away._ The table was pushed up against a shelf of books so only one side of it was vacant. "Are you sure this is big enough?" Hermione questioned staring down at the small table. 

            "It's fine," Ron said quickly and pulled her down to sit next to him. They opened their books and Hermione began to ask him questions. When he didn't know any of the answers, Hermione grew frustrated and began to read long passages aloud from the book. 

            Ron chose that moment to study her. Her bright brown eyes were staring down at the huge textbook. She picked the book up and set it on her lap. _Oh to be that book_, Ron thought. Her brown curls were thrown up in a messy ponytail, but Ron still thought she looked beautiful. "Did you hear what I just said, Ron?" Hermione asked haughtily. 

            "Uh…yeah," Ron muttered barely even listening to her now. 

            "What did I say then?" She challenged him. _Uh-oh_. Ron's brain struggled to think of something that had to do with what they were studying. What were they studying again? 

            "That's what I thought," Hermione said glaring at him. "Ron if you're not going to pay attention, what's the point of me helping you?" 

             "We can be alone," Ron blurted out. His eyes widened in horror at his own words. He put his face down on the table not wanting to see her face. Ron felt his neck burning. Why did he have to have a one-track mind around her? Why couldn't he think normally? 

            After a few minutes he chanced a glance at her. She rolled her eyes at his timid look. "Honestly, you must think I'm stupid," Hermione said in a tone he recognized. It was one of half annoyance and half amusement. "Let's get this small private table Hermione. It's near the reference section," She mocked. Ron grinned. This meant she had known what he was up to and had allowed herself to be tricked. "See if I ever come study with you again." She went to hit his shoulder, but Ron grabbed her hand before it reached its destination. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before Ron leaned in and kissed her. 

            "I think you will," Ron said when they broke apart. He smiled, as she looked a bit embarrassed. 

            "Ron, we're in the library. We can't do this here," She whispered. He began to gather his things. "What are you doing?" 

            "We are going somewhere else," He said in a screechy voice. He kicked himself for not being able to control it as Hermione giggled. "Can we keep the giggling to a minimum? It's not my fault!" 

            "Alright, sorry," She said a bit breathlessly. She followed him out the door of the library. It was rather late. They shouldn't have even been out this long. If a teacher caught them…but Ron didn't want to worry about that. Hermione could worry about teachers enough for the both of them. He needed to kiss her again. 

            They walked silently until they reached a small corridor near Gryffindor tower. Ron couldn't help himself any longer. He pressed his lips against hers and she responded back rather forcefully. He felt Hermione open her mouth slightly and he dragged the tip of his tongue across her lower lip. They stumbled to the wall. Ron's back was pressed against it as they kissed. Hermione's body was right up against his and Ron could think of nowhere else he would rather be. Suddenly he heard footsteps.

            Hermione backed away from him. She had heard them too. "Let's get out of here," She whispered in his ear. Ron tried to ignore the tingling in his ear as they hurried to get back to Gryffindor Tower. However, someone was waiting for them at the end of the corridor.

            "Mr. Weasley! Miss Granger!" It was Professor McGonagall. "What are you doing wandering through the halls at this hour?" 

            Hermione spoke rapidly. "We were studying for out Potions test in the library," She said holding up the book. "We lost track of time and we were just going back to Gryffindor." 

            Professor McGonagall studied them for a moment. Ron thought he saw the corner of her mouth twitch as if she were going to smile. "Well, alright. Get back to Gryffindor right now. No more late night study sessions you two." This time she did smile and rather slyly at that. 

            Professor McGonagall continued on her way and as she rounded the bend Hermione groaned. "She knew! She knew exactly what we were doing! Did you see her smile?" 

            Ron laughed. "Hermione what's the big deal? Who cares if she knew?" 

            "Ron!" Hermione shouted as if that was the most absurd question she had ever been asked. "She's our professor. We have to see her at class three times a week. And now all I'm going to be able to think about is how she knows that we…what we were doing."

            Ron grinned slyly. "Well if you're not paying attention in Transfiguration we might need to study together a bit more." 

            Hermione rolled her eyes, but smiled too. "Maybe," She said and ran up the girls staircase. Ron trudged up the boys one and fell into bed without changing into his pajamas. He closed his eyes and fell instantly to sleep, dreaming of more study sessions.

AN: Thanks for reading and please review! Next chapter: H/G!


	5. Frustration

AN: Here's another H/G chapter! Thanks to all who reviewed! I appreciate it. Please review this chapter…criticism and compliments are both welcome!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter 5: Frustration

"What are the three major points of focus to consider when attempting to perform a successful Summoning Charm?" Harry read from Ginny's Charms textbook.

"Harry! I don't know! I'm never going to get this right," Ginny grimaced and buried her head in her hands in frustration.

Harry set the book down. Obviously it was time for a break. They had been studying nonstop for the last forty-five minutes and Ginny had become more aggravated at herself with every question that he asked. "It's okay," He said awkwardly, attempting to cheer her up. "It took me a long time to understand Summoning Charms. I couldn't do them right until I had to learn one for The First Task."

"That's comforting. It took a dragon to make you learn a charm," Ginny sighed. "I'm through studying for the night. Let's do something fun." 

Harry nodded in agreement, "Want to play chess? Or Exploding Snap?" 

Ginny shook her head, "Let's get our brooms and sneak outside. One-on-one Quidditch Potter!" She grinned and Harry laughed. 

"You really want to?" He asked her. Ginny nodded. "Alright, but let it be said that you will not beat me. So when you're crying in shame because you have just lost don't whine to me."

"Harry Potter!" Ginny shouted, "Control that ego of yours! I happen to play a mean Keeper. We'll see how good your Chaser skills are. Go get your broom." Harry raced up the stairs to his dormitory to retrieve the Firebolt as Ginny did the same. He ran back down to the common room to find Ginny tossing a Quaffle in her hands, her Nimbus 2000 at her side. 

            "Where did you get that?" Harry asked, pointing to the Quaffle. 

            "Bill and Charlie got me a set of Quidditch balls for my birthday," She said matter-of-factly. Harry nodded. He hadn't known that Ginny was that into Quidditch. Of course, being a Weasley, it was probably hard not to. 

            "I've brought something to help us get out of the castle," Harry said slyly. He held up his invisibility cloak.

            Ginny's eyes widened in awe, "An invisibility cloak! Where did you get one?" 

            "It was my father's," Harry said simply. They exited the portrait hole. They walked silently through the halls of Hogwarts. Harry was acutely aware of how close they were standing. He could feel Ginny's breath against his arm as he held the cloak over them. They finally reached an exit and Ginny's challenge came back to him in full force. He wanted to beat her.

            Ginny laughed as she mounted her broom, "Here's the Quaffle Potter! Take your best shot." 

            Harry caught the Quaffle as she threw it at him and mounted his broom. He flew around for a few minutes, unaccustomed to the extra weight of the ball. Finally he rocketed towards Ginny and threw the Quaffle as hard as he could towards the hoop on the left. Ginny flew quickly towards the ball and made the save easily. Harry gaped at her. Ginny grinned, "Is that the best you've got?"

            Her playful taunt rang in his ears. Filled with a new resolve he accepted the Quaffle again and flew towards the hoops at an astonishing speed. He faked a throw to the right hoop and instead sent it towards the one he had shot at the first time. Ginny was not fooled. She didn't hesitate for a second as she jetted to the left and made a one-handed save. Harry stopped in midair. How did she make it look so easy?

            "Come on Potter! I thought you were the youngest Quidditch player in a century!" She yelled.

            Harry grinned and took the Quaffle again, this time determined to get it past her. He charged towards the hoops and flew around them before attempting to dump the Quaffle in the right hoop. Ginny swooped down effortlessly and made the save. "Oh a Lipskoff Loop! Mr. Seeker knows a few Chaser moves!" She shouted gleefully. 

            Harry stared at her. He knew of a lot of Chaser moves and practiced them regularly just for fun. The Lipskoff Loop was his best and he still couldn't beat her. "Alright you win," he said. "That was amazing…I can't believe I couldn't get it past you once." 

            Ginny smiled triumphantly. "I knew I could beat you!" 

            Harry grinned and landed on the ground next her. "So when did you start playing Keeper?" 

            Ginny sighed as if remembering something from long ago, "All of us used to play together and my brothers were all set in their positions. By the time I could play Quidditch the only thing they were missing was Keeper and they would only let me play if I agreed to play Keeper so I have always played it."

            Harry nodded and threw the cloak over them. His hand brushed hers as he pulled the cloak down to cover their feet. "Sorry," He muttered as his cheeks turned red. 

            Ginny looked serious all of a sudden. "It's alright," she said. They walked tensely through the corridors, watching out for any faculty members roaming the halls. 

Harry was barely concentrating on not being caught. He kept shooting glances at Ginny. He couldn't easily forget the tingling he had felt when their hands had touched. He looked at her again and this time she was looking at him. Harry stopped walking as Ginny did the same. He stood there staring into her eyes, not knowing what to do next. He knew what he wanted to do, but he couldn't seem to bring himself to do it. 

He felt panic rise up in him. What was he supposed to do? He wanted to kiss her…but he wasn't sure how he should go about doing it. They had just become friends not to long ago and Harry was already feeling things for her that he had never felt about anyone else. He could barely admit it to himself, but Harry was scared to go the next level. What if he screwed up? What if she didn't want the same things? He looked down, breaking their eye contact.

            "It's getting late," he said quietly. "We better get back to Gryffindor." Mentally, he kicked himself for being such a coward. 

            "Okay," Ginny whispered. Harry felt her breath tickle his neck and for a moment he could barely control himself. She began walking and Harry broke out of his trance. Silently, they made their way back to the common room. They entered the portrait hole and took off the cloak. Ginny turned to him. "Thanks for helping me study, Harry. And thanks for helping me get rid of my frustrations by beating you in Quidditch." 

            Harry laughed. "Oh, you're welcome. I'm going to be working on my Chaser techniques. You won't beat me so easily next time." 

            Ginny raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Oh! Am I actually going to have to be awake for your next attempt?" She laughed and Harry joined in. "Seriously, thanks for everything Harry. You're a great study partner. I'll let you help me again." 

            "Thanks for the honor," he said. She grinned and walked up the staircase to her dormitory. "Goodnight!" Harry called out to her.

            Ginny turned around and smiled at him. "Sweet dreams, Harry." She disappeared into her dormitory and Harry sighed, frustrated at his own inability to make things happen. He needed Ginny Weasley. He needed her badly. 

AN: Well Whaddya think? Was it good? Did it suck? Please review! Next chapter: R/H


	6. Doubts

            AN: Alright, here's another R/H chapter! Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter!

            Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. 

Chapter 6: Doubts

Ron stared at the exam in front of him, not sure it was written in English. What were the main ingredients in a Bravery Brew again? Ron couldn't remember a thing from the study session he and Hermione had held. Well, he did remember some things, but they had nothing to do with potions. Ron looked at his watch and was surprised to see that there were only five minutes left in the class. Hurriedly, he scribbled anything he could think of in the answers he had not yet filled in. 

            "Parchment, now!" Snape bellowed to the class as everyone rushed to the front of the room. Ron looked down at his test and sighed. Another bad grade to add to the list. He handed his paper to Snape and was the last to do so. "Well Weasley, let's hope that you did better on this test than on previous ones. You have to have some degree of intelligence to be Potter's sidekick or else you're no use at all." 

            Ron glared at him, but said nothing. He knew he wasn't good enough to be friends with Harry, or Hermione for that matter. Snape didn't have to tell him. The bell suddenly rang out and Ron hurried to collect his books and belongings. He joined Harry and Hermione as they began walking to the Great Hall for dinner. 

            "That was far easier than I expected," Hermione said airily. "We didn't have to memorize the full recipe of a Courage Concoction!" 

            Ron rolled his eyes. "Hermione, please. Can we talk about this later? I'm not sure I did so well and it doesn't help to have you lording it over me that you got probably didn't miss one question."

            "Well!" Hermione said indignantly, and Ron knew he had said the wrong thing. "Sorry for the lording Ron, but I happen to put a lot of work into these tests and I can't help but feel that the good grades are well deserved! You don't mind me talking about the tests. Do you Harry?" 

            Ron and Hermione both turned around to look at Harry who had just taken a large bite of steak and kidney pie. He sat between them looking back and forth as if not sure whom he should side with. Finally he held up his hands in mock defeat. "Oh, no. You're not roping me into this lover's quarrel." He grinned and dashed off before Ron could slap him upside the head. However, it seemed that Harry had succeeded in lightening the mood. Ron was no longer very angry after Harry's comment and Hermione's irritation seemed to be ebbing away as well. 

            "Er…sorry," Ron muttered after a long silence. "It was just something Snape said. I shouldn't have gotten so worked up about it." 

            Hermione looked at him curiously. "What did Snape say?" 

            Ron could feel himself turning red. He didn't want to tell her what Snape said. What if she agreed with him? "It's nothing. Never mind."

            Hermione stared at him for a moment and Ron could tell that she wasn't going to let the subject drop so easily. She spoke shrilly, "Ron! Just tell me what he said. It can't be that bad!" 

            Ron looked down at his feet. "He said that he hoped I didn't do that bad on the test because Potter's sidekick has to have some degree of intelligence." Ron glanced at Hermione, but she said nothing so he continued. "And I think that, you know, he might be right. Why should I be Harry's best friend? I'm not particularly smart or brave or anything. I guess it just bothered me because I've always felt that way." Ron took a deep breath; surprised at everything he had told her. He'd never told anyone before that he felt undeserving of the position of Harry Potter's best friend and now that it was out in the open, he wished he could take it back. 

            Ron's gaze returned to the floor. He felt a warm hand touch his cheek. "Ron…" Hermione began. "I can't believe you think that way. Don't let Snape degrade you like that. You are in every way deserving to be Harry's friend. Harry's lucky to have you."

            Ron smiled at her words. She always knew what to say to cheer him up. "You really think so?" 

            Hermione grinned. "You know I do. You're smart, even if you don't apply yourself to your studies. You're brave. You're the funniest person I know. Harry and I like you for you Ron. We don't expect something from you."

            Ron grabbed her hand that was still lingering by his face. "You know, you're the one person who can always make me feel better. But there is one quality you forgot to mention." 

            Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah. What's that?" 

            "I happen to be an excellent kisser." He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. 

            Hermione giggled through the kiss. "Yes, that's very true." She grabbed his hand and began walking towards Gryffindor. "Come on. Let's go find Harry. I think we scared him off." 

            Ron laughed. "Yes, well he's very scared of conflict, that one. Poor, reserved Harry Potter: the bloke doesn't stand a chance with those outrageous fans of his." 

            Hermione chuckled as they reached the portrait hole. She and Ron walked into the Gryffindor common room to find it vacant. "I wonder where everyone is?" Hermione asked. 

            Ron shrugged. "Well there is a Muggle Studies class right now isn't there? But I have no idea where Harry is. You don't think he's somewhere with Ginny is he?"

            Hermione sighed. "I don't know Ron, maybe. Does it really matter?" 

            Ron looked torn between saying something about the possibly blossoming relationship and not making Hermione angry with that sort of comment. "Er…not exactly. Just wondering, you know. Don't what them to get lost if they're walking outside or something. Bad things happen when you get lost. They might get eaten by a stray creature in the Forbidden Forest or whacked by the Whomping Willow. It's not pretty."

            Hermione stared at him. "You're rambling." 

            Ron nodded. "Right." He clapped his hands together. "So what do you want to do? Play me in a game of chess?" 

            Hermione nodded. "Of course…you may not want to play me. I've been getting a lot better lately. You never know, I might beat you." 

            Ron laughed, but it more resembled a bark. "That will be the day. Is something wrong with your brain, Hermione?" He asked knocking on her head softly with his fist. "Because I believe that is the stupidest thing you have ever said." 

            Hermione smirked. "Oh, really hotshot? Well let's play." 

            A half hour later, Hermione's king was checkmated and Ron was bragging forcefully.   
"Going to beat me, eh? Well doesn't look like it. In fact it looks like-"

            Hermione interrupted Ron's speech. "Okay, okay. I get your point. You won. I lost."  She looked down at her watch. "It's getting late. I wonder where Harry and Ginny are."

            Ron looked around the common room in case they had missed the two. People had begun showing up in the common room within the last few hours, but Harry and Ginny were not among them. Ron was beginning to feel a bit nauseous. What if they were out late for the same reason he and Hermione had been out late the other night? Ron sincerely hoped that Harry and Ginny were not "studying". 

AN: Whaddya think? Was it good? Did it suck? Please review! Next chapter: H/G!


	7. More Late Night Escapades

            AN: Here's the 7th chapter! I know it's been awhile, but school has taken over. I swear it's them! Well that and I've been celebrating the announcement of the release date! Yeah, June 21st! Anyways, thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter!

Chapter 7: More Late Night Escapades

Harry chuckled to himself as he walked quickly back to Gryffindor tower. He had left Ron and Hermione in the Great Hall, bickering and was eager to find the person whose companionship had become mandatory in the last few weeks. When he entered the Gryffindor common room, Harry scanned the area for Ginny, wondering if she was up to doing something. He saw her in a corner of the common room, packing up her Transfiguration books and notes. He walked over to her. "Hey," he said softly. 

            Ginny looked up at him and grinned. "Hey Harry? What's up?" She looked at him curiously and Harry realized that he probably looked rather stupid, standing there and smiling like a prat. 

            Hurriedly, he thought of something to say. "Er…Hermione and Ron were arguing in the Great Hall…so I just came back here." There was an awkward pause while Ginny waited for him to continue. "I was just…er…wondering if you wanted to do something." 

            Ginny laughed. "Ever since I saw that invisibility cloak, my mind has been thinking of so many things to do with it! I wish we knew some passages into Hogsmeade! It would be so great to go there at night, whenever it's not so crowded." 

            Harry smiled slyly. "Now that, we can do." Ginny's face lit up at his words. "I learned some things from Fred and George. We can get to Hogsmeade." 

            Ginny chuckled. "I should have known those two would have a bad influence on you. Do you want to go now?"

            "Sure," Harry said, realizing that he would go almost anywhere with Ginny. He always had so much fun with her, whatever they were doing. Ginny ran up to her room and grabbed her cloak before they headed out the portrait hole. Harry draped the cloak over the two of them and found the closeness with Ginny Weasley rather comforting. 

            "What about Ron and Hermione?" Ginny said. 

            "They can find their own fun together," Harry muttered. Ginny made a face. "That's not what I meant!" He said loudly, but his words were not enough to subdue Ginny's snickers and soon Harry found himself laughing along with her. When they reached the one-eyed witch on the third-floor, Harry tapped it with his wand and muttered, "_Dissendium_." 

            Ginny's jaw dropped when the statue's hump opened. "So this is how Fred and George have always done it!" Harry smiled and squeezed through the small gap. Ginny followed him. "Where exactly does this lead?" she whispered excitedly. 

            "The cellar of Honeydukes." Harry breathed. He left the invisibility cloak there and they continued down the passage until they reached the trapdoor. "I'll go first."  He pushed the trapdoor open and examined the familiar storage room around him. A man came down and began rummaging through the crates of candy, muttering about sloppy packing. Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and they quickly snuck up the stairs and out of Honeydukes. 

            Ginny laughed when they reached the outside. "This is so great Harry! We can go into Hogsmeade whenever we want! Have you done this a lot?" 

            Harry smiled at her excitement. "Not really. A couple times in third year, but that was only when I wasn't allowed to go in the first place." Ginny nodded and they remained silent for a few minutes as they both examined their surroundings. The village looked even more magnificent as it was blanketed in snow. The small shops looked like something out of a Christmas card with their snow-topped roofs and candle-lit tables. 

Harry grabbed Ginny's hand once more, feeling slightly braver since he had already done so in Honeydukes, and led her to The Three Broomsticks. Ginny went and sat at a table while Harry went up to the counter to order their Butterbeer. "Two tankards of Butterbeer please," he said to the witch he recognized as Madam Rosmerta. 

She smiled at him. "Ah…entertaining a lady are we?" She asked glancing at Ginny.

Harry could feel himself blushing. "Er…kind of." 

Madam Rosmerta laughed heartily. "Kind of? Well she sure is pretty! I'm sure you'll do just fine, lad." She handed him the two foaming tankards and Harry made his way back to the table feeling quite embarrassed.

"Thanks Harry." Ginny said as he set down her tankard. Harry nodded at her and took a sip of his drink. "So what were you and Madam Rosmerta talking about?" 

Harry choked on his Butterbeer and began coughing. When he had finally settled down he answered her squeakily, "N-Nothing!" She looked at him funny, but said nothing more on the subject and Harry was very grateful. 

Ginny finished her Butterbeer and stood up with her eyes shining eagerly. "Do you want to head over to Dervish and Banges? They have an awesome Quidditch department." 

Harry nodded in agreement and joined Ginny in walking to the Wizarding equipment shop. He was very surprised when she reached for his hand. He grinned at her and she smiled back at him. They reached Dervish and Banges in a few moments and Harry found himself gawking at the many Quidditch accessories the store had to offer. He was particularly interested in a strategy book with famous plays and trick plays. He had not brought enough money, however, and was forced to leave the book on the shelf. 

The rest of the night was so wonderful that Harry felt he was dreaming. He and Ginny explored the entire village of Hogsmeade at their own leisure and Harry felt completely at ease with everything going on. It was after eleven when they snuck back into the cellar of Honeydukes and ran through the passage back to Hogwarts. They draped the invisibility cloak around themselves and walked back to Gryffindor Tower immersed in whispered conversation.

"That was so much fun!" Ginny said. "This cloak is going to be used for a lot more things, Harry. Just you wait. I'll come up with some more adventures for us." Her eyes twinkled excitedly and Harry felt that he could not look away. They entered the portrait hole and continued talking in the common room.

"I had a great time too." Harry said. "And tell me when you think of something else. I'm looking forward to it."  A silence ensued, but it was not one of awkwardness. It was comforting. Harry stared at Ginny, finding himself unable to look away. Ginny's eyes were transfixed on him and Harry knew it was now or never. He leaned down slowly and his lips met with hers. It was the perfect moment for a perfect kiss. Fireworks exploded in Harry's head and for the first time in his life, Harry Potter found his mind was focused on one thing and one thing only. Ginny Weasley was in his mind, Ginny Weasley was in his arms, and Ginny Weasley was in his heart. Finally, they parted and Ginny smiled shyly at him. 

"Goodnight." She whispered. With that she raced up to her dorm and Harry stared at the steps. He put a finger to his lips. If he closed his eyes he could still feel the sensation of her lips on his. He trudged slowly up the steps and collapsed in his bed without changing into his pajamas. Things were finally happening. Even the thought of having to tell Ron and Hermione in the morning could not quell Harry's happiness. He rolled over in his four-poster and fell into a deep sleep. His dreams had become reality. 

AN: Well Whaddya think? Was it good? Did it suck? Please review! Next chapter:  R/H


	8. Confessions and Lessons

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

AN: I know it's been awhile, but here it is, finally the 8th chapter. Thanks to my wonderful beta, Kitty Rose, who has managed to take the painful Americanisms out of here! And thanks to my reviewers, you guys rock! And now on with the R/H. 

Chapter 8: Confessions and Lessons

Ron sat at lunch with Hermione waiting for Harry to arrive. Ron had not been awake when Harry had come into their dormitory, but Harry was there when he woke up. He really was lucky that they did not have any morning lessons.  Something funny was going on and Ron wanted to get to the bottom of it. Hermione was a lot less interested and this seemed rather suspicious. Did she know what Harry was doing during the late night hours and was just not telling him? Perhaps Harry just needed the time alone. At that moment, Harry sat down next to him silently. 

"Late night last night?" Ron asked cheerfully, attempting to hide his overall annoyance. 

            Harry merely nodded weakly and went back to his pumpkin juice. This did not satisfy Ron's curiosity. "So…what were you doing?" Harry stopped shovelling Shepard's pie in his mouth and stared down at his plate. 

Ron waited for a moment, but there was no response. "Well?" He prodded further. "Care to explain? Because Hermione and I were wondering where the heck you were for half the night!" 

Harry mumbled something incoherent. 

"What was that?" 

            "I _said_!" Harry yelled, now blushing scarlet, "I went somewhere with Ginny!" Ron gaped, not expecting that answer at all. He thought Harry had been sending late night letters, or wandering around for no apparent reason, or possibly visiting the house elves. The rest of the Gryffindors had turned around in their seats to stare at Harry, for he had screamed quite loudly. Harry's face was completely red now and he resembled a tomato. Ron resisted the urge to snicker at someone else's face looking like that for once and focused on the problem at hand. 

            "Why were you somewhere with Ginny?" Ron asked feeling his patience ebb away. 

            Harry rolled his eyes and Ron pretended not to notice. "We're friends Ron and with you and Hermione snogging each other constantly, I have to find something else to do!" He finished his rant and got up from the table angrily. Ron very much doubted they were just friends. He watched Harry go, wondering if he had been a bit too overbearing. Hermione had stayed quiet throughout this exchange, but spoke up now. 

            She sighed loudly. "Good going, Ron! Now everyone knows that we…er…are…you know." Hermione blushed and turned away while Ron tried not to smirk. 

            "He'll get over it," Ron muttered. He went up to North Tower for his Divination lesson while Hermione went to Arithmancy. Harry was already sitting at their usual table. He still seemed quite annoyed, and Ron figured it was his job to try and make amends. "Hey. Er…sorry about before. I don't care if you're hanging out with Ginny...just…um…don't hurt her."

            Harry's eyes flew open at this remark and Ron realized his assumption had been correct. Harry and Ginny were not just friends. "What do you mean, hurt her?" Harry asked, feigning ignorance. But Ron was not stupid, far from it actually. Harry's reaction to his comment just proved he was right. 

            "I know you're not just friends with her. I don't mind I guess. Just don't hurt her." He forced a pained smile and Harry grinned in return. Ron could get used to the idea of Harry and Ginny. It would just take some time. Okay, maybe a lot of time. 

            Professor Trelawney had begun lecturing them on the importance of the crystal ball. "I will now expect you to be able to interpret more advanced patterns in your crystal ball," She said airily. "You may begin." Ron stared into the now familiar shape of the crystal ball. They had been working with it for the past two months and he was already more sick of it than he was last year. 

            "So, Harry?" He asked, making conversation. "Have you seen anything in this crystal ball since we began?" 

            Harry smirked. "Nope, and I'm sure I'm not about to have some sudden apparition." He stared back into the crystal ball, apparently lost in thought. Ron did the same. They had not said a word for about five minutes when Professor Trelawney came over to their table. 

            "What have you seen?" She asked, sounding a bit impatient. 

            "Er…not much," Ron muttered, not really in the mood to humour her. "This crystal ball must be defective." Harry seemed to be stifling the urge to laugh while Professor Trelawney looked highly affronted at the thought that her Divination equipment might be faulty.

            "The crystal ball is fine. Should I read it for you, Mr. Weasley?" She stared into the depths of the crystal ball for a few seconds and then spoke softly, "I see a star, which shows that you will have good fortune in the future and the bow of Cupid, Mr. Weasley, indicating that you have been struck by love." She sounded extremely disappointed that Ron's fortune seemed to be a good one. Ron, however, was feeling slightly embarrassed. He could feel his cheeks burning. Struck by love? Did she have to announce his…thing…with Hermione to the entire class? Perhaps he was being slightly paranoid, because it seemed that no one had heard the prediction except for Harry. 

            Harry was sniggering so hard that he almost fell out of his chair. 

Ron glared. "It's not funny, Harry." This simply made him laugh harder. "Fine," Ron muttered and raised his hand. Harry stopped laughing and looked at Ron curiously. 

            "Yes, Mr. Weasley?" Professor Trelawney came rushing over. "What can I do for you? Having trouble interpreting the depths of the crystal ball once again?" 

            Ron nodded. "We can't seem to figure out what's in store for Harry." Ron resisted the urge to laugh at the alarmed look on Harry's face. 

            "Very well, very well," Professor Trelawney said. "Mr. Potter, the crystal ball has given you the goblet, which shows that you have been recently found a lifelong friend. And also the tear drop, which is a symbol of your heart aching for love." Her tone was again of disappointment as she sauntered away to predict the fortune of someone else. 

            When she was out of earshot, Ron pointed at Harry and laughed. "Are you aching for love, Potter?" He said teasingly. 

            Harry grinned. "Oh yeah? Who's the one who was struck by the arrow of cupid?" He said in a high voice. They both snickered and were still laughing when the class ended and they met Hermione outside the Arithmancy room. 

            "What's so funny you two?" She asked. 

            "Nothing," Ron and Harry said together. She looked at them suspiciously, but shrugged her shoulders as if she didn't want to know. "Where are you going, Harry?" He had just started wandering away form them. 

            "I'm going to find…Ginny," he said, his face turning a pale pink. He hurried off and Ron and Hermione were left alone. 

            "I can't believe that git," Ron said in a playful tone. "Ditching us for Ginny. I see how it is." 

            Hermione smiled. "Leave him alone. That's nice that he's friends with Ginny."

            Ron snorted. "Friends…right. He told me they're not just friends." 

            Hermione nodded. "I guessed that. He and Ginny are good together you know. They both need each other-"

            "Can you shut up? I don't need to here of the developing romance between my best friend and my sister!" Hermione giggled as if she had done it on purpose. "You're not funny." He said.

            She laughed. "I think I am." 

            Ron looked at her. "You think you're funny? Well you know what I think is funny?" He began walking towards her with his arms outstretched. Hermione did not seem to know what he was going to do and let out a terrified shriek when he grabbed her and began tickling her.

            "Ron...Stop!" she breathed in between fits of laughter. He let her go and she stopped walking, trying to regain a normal pace of breathing. Ron stood next to her and rubbed his hand on her back soothingly. She slapped him on the back of the head.

            "Hey! What was that for?" He asked indignantly. 

            "For tickling me!" She said.

            "Hey, that's what I thought was funny." Ron grinned and Hermione couldn't help, but smile.  

            "Do you want to head back to Gryffindor?" She asked. Ron thought for a moment. He didn't really want to go back to Gryffindor. What he wanted to do was get a room alone with Hermione and make up for lost time. However, he was having trouble thinking of where they could go. Hermione stared at him. "Well?" 

            And then it hit him. "Actually," he said, "I need to send an owl to Mum. Do you want to go to the Owlery with me?" 

            "Sure," she said nonchalantly. Ron couldn't believe his luck. He linked his hand with hers and she smiled at him. They headed to the Owlery in silence and Ron was amazed that he could be so content with a person. It was wonderful. When they arrived at the Owlery, Pidwidgeon was not there. This was not surprising to Ron, because he had just sent a letter to his mother yesterday. 

            "Fred and George must have used him," he said shrugging when Hermione asked where the owl was. 

            "Well that's not very nice. He is your owl. They could have at least asked for your permission. What if you had had an important letter to send? What if you had promised to lend him to someone else? Fred and George should really learn some manners. I suppose you'll just have to use one of the school-" 

            She stopped abruptly when Ron's lips landed on hers. He was very thankful that he now had an effective way of shutting her up when she began her rants. She kissed so well…it was the best feeling in the world. Better than Quidditch, better than galleons, better than ice cold pumpkin juice on a hot day at the Burrow. He didn't mind sacrificing Fred and George's reputation in the slightest to kiss her. 

            Half an hour later, two slightly dishevelled teenagers left the Owlery, both content with the world.

Well Whaddya think? Was it good? Did it suck? Please Review! Next Chapter: H/G!


	9. Behind Enemy Lines

AN: Please review and thanks to those who have already!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 9: Behind Enemy Lines

Harry wandered through the corridors, eagerly making his way back to Gryffindor tower. He needed to find Ginny. He found himself wondering what excursion she had planned for them next. Harry had been exercising the use of his invisibility cloak more and more as he devoted his time to Ginny. He had seen her at lunch and she had promised him, "a most exhilarating evening," and Harry was quite looking forward to it. He tried to put the thought in the back of his mind, but he couldn't help thinking of it at the use of her word, "exhilarating." He wanted to kiss her again. He blushed scarlet at the thought and looked around as if expected someone to jump out at him from behind the dusty portraits adorning the walls. 

            When he finally reached Gryffindor, Ginny was waiting for him. "You're late, Mr. Potter," she said in an unrecognizable tone. It seemed to be somewhere between sly and mocking. 

            "I had to get away from Ron and Hermione. Ron wouldn't let me leave without an explanation. You know how he is," Harry muttered. "So…did you have an idea for tonight?'

            Her eyes flashed in an excited manner. "Of course! I'm not sure you're up to it Harry. It's quite dangerous and a tad against the rules." She inspected her fingernails like one who had ventured out into unknown territory numerous times. 

            Harry laughed. "I think everything I've done with you has been against the rules. I'm ready. Lets do it." He held up the invisibility cloak.

            Ginny followed him out the portrait hole. "We're going to the Slytherin common room. I've always wanted to see what a snake does when no one is looking." 

            Harry snickered. "You really do live on the wild side. How do you expect us to get in?" 

            "Well," she began, "it's not that late. Someone will be coming in and will follow them." She grinned in a superior way and Harry couldn't help but laugh. It was a wonder, he thought, that someone could make him laugh so much. His mind drifted back to the time they had walked across the lake. It had been so easy to talk to her that first time they were really together. So easy to tell her what he was feeling. It almost shamed him to admit that he didn't have that connection with anyone else. 

            They began their trek to the Slytherin dungeons. Harry explained his first trip there to her on the way. "Ron, Hermione, and I mixed up Polyjuice Potion in our second year to get inside the Slytherin common room."

            Ginny looked confused. "Why did you guys want to go in there?"

            Harry paused. He didn't want to being up the Chamber of Secrets. They were having a good time. No reason to bring up a bad part of both of their pasts and ruin it. "Same reason that we're doing it now. We just wanted to see what it was like and we wanted to play some tricks on Malfoy, but the potion ran out before we could. It only lasts an hour" That had sounded convincing, but the way Ginny looked at him made him think that she didn't believe his story for a second. 

            However, she did not say anything. Perhaps, she too, did not wish to dreg up the past. When they reached the common room, they waited patiently for a Slytherin to come and let them in. "What was the password when you were last?" Ginny asked curiously.

            Harry snorted contemptuously. "It was pureblood." 

            Ginny rolled her eyes. "Can you think of a sorrier lot than the Slytherins? There is something wrong with a group of people that can be so…prejudice."

            Harry nodded in agreement. "You know I've always wonder if all Slytherins are like that."

            Ginny shrugged. "The loud ones are. Do you think that there are muggle-born Slytherins?"

            The thought had honestly never crossed Harry's mind. "Dunno. We might be able to find out. Very shortly, in fact." Crabbe and Goyle had just rounded the bend up ahead and were heading for their dormitory. 

Harry did a quick scan to make sure they were completely covered with the cloak and followed Crabbe and Goyle as they gave the password, "Power." Harry and Ginny stayed dangerously close to the two as they entered the common room. Fortunately, neither Crabbe nor Goyle seemed to notice that the stone door stayed open for a moment longer than normal as Harry and Ginny came through.

"Wicked," Ginny muttered, sounding much like her brother. The Slytherin common room looked identical to the last time Harry had seen it. The long narrow room with its coarse walls and chilly underground feel held none of the homey quality that Gryffindor tower seemed to possess. "This place is so…uncomfortable," Ginny whispered, voicing Harry's thoughts aloud. 

Harry motioned for Ginny to follow him as he spotted Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle lounging on high-back chairs in front of the fire. "Father says that the Dark Lord is getting stronger everyday. I can't wait until he comes to Hogwarts and gets rid of that egotistical Potter and Weasel the sidekick. Not to mention Miss-I-Know-Everything the Mudblood." Crabbe and Goyle cackled gleefully. 

Harry felt sick to his stomach. Malfoy talked about Voldemort as if he was someone to be revered. And the way he spoke of him and his best friends…Harry sincerely hoped that Voldemort never got the chance to hurt Ron or Hermione. He felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. Ginny smiled reassuringly at him. Harry grinned back. It was hard to feel too depressed and melodramatic while spying on Draco Malfoy and his cronies with Ginny. 

Ginny signaled him to follow her as they eavesdropped on a conversation between three Slytherin fourth years. The brown-haired one was talking to the others in a low secretive voice. "I got Jake from Hufflepuff down for five Galleons on Slytherin. And Caleb from Ravenclaw bet 15 Sickles on us too. I don't know whom they're kidding," the boy said dropping his voice even lower. "Potter has Draco Malfoy's number. We don't stand a chance." 

Harry struggled to stifle his laughter. Malfoy's own house didn't think he had talent. Ginny gave him an amused glance and then motioned for him to follow her once again. He was surprised to see her heading in the direction of the steps, but he followed her all the same. She walked up stealthily and Harry tried to walk quietly as he trailed right behind her. She paused at the top and went right. Harry watched as she peaked into one of the doors and then opened it enough so he could get through. She shut the door behind them and laughed quietly. "Malfoy's dorm room! This is great."

She immediately went to the bed with a large metallic 'M', embroidered on the sheets. "Spoiled little brat brings his own sheets," she said with a scowl. 

Harry realized the potential danger of the situation they were in. "Ginny, what if someone bursts in here while we are going through all their stuff." 

Ginny shrugged. "We can look for a minute." She rummaged around in Draco's nightstand until she found something that made her laugh so loud that Harry had to hold his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. 

"What is it?" He whispered. She was still laughing as she pointed to a piece of paper that had a long curvy writing on it. Harry began to read, My little Draconi, the letter began. Harry worked so hard to stifle his laughter that he thought his lungs would burst. It was from his mother and she called him…Draconi? Perhaps, the Malfoy family had some relationship ties with macaroni. 

Harry heard footsteps coming quickly up the steps. He stuffed the letter back in the drawer and it took him a moment to realize that he wouldn't be able to drape the invisibility cloak over the two of them in time. He pointed to the closet, "get in," he hissed. Ginny dove into the closet and Harry followed her, invisibility cloak in hand. He closed the door of the closet just as someone opened the door it the room. Ginny threw the invisibility cloak over them. They needed to get out of there. Harry hoped that whoever it was, was not going to sleep.

            "Where the hell is it?" Harry heard someone drawl. It was Draco. Harry willed himself not to think of the letter from Draco's mother. He didn't need to have a laughing fit in the closet of Draco's dorm. Next to him, Ginny gave a low impatient sigh.

            "What is it?" Harry whispered. 

            Ginny moved again, this time causing a creaking. They turned their heads towards the door of the closet, wondering if the motion had been heard by Draco. There was no sound except for incoherent muttering as he searched for something. "This is so uncomfortable," Ginny murmured. She attempted to move again and fell against Harry. Their lips met and Harry felt himself getting into it despite the situation. He leaned in closer to her…but she broke away from him.

            "Really, Harry do you think this is the time or the place?" Ginny said breathlessly. Harry grinned sheepishly. He supposed she was right. 

            "Ah-hah!" Draco's voice called out. Harry heard the staccato of footsteps and the thud as the door closed. He breathed a sigh of relief. 

            "Let's get out of here," he said to Ginny. 

            "Agreed," she muttered. Then she gave a small snicker. "Draconi, that's classic." 

            Harry smiled. He peaked through the door before he and Ginny walked through it and down the steps into the common room. Now was the tricky part. They had to get out of there without anyone noticing that the stone door had opened on its own. Luckily, Ginny had thought of this before. She pulled out a small candy. "What's that?" 

            Ginny grinned. "Canary cream and I've been meaning to try it on Malfoy." She and Harry crept closer to Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Ginny set the Canary Cream innocently on the table next to Malfoy. Malfoy's elbow rested on the table and when he noticed the candy there he smiled widely. 

            He looked at the little candy and popped it into his mouth. A second later he turned into a canary. "Wow!" A sixth year Slytherin said. The rest of the common room was looking at Draco in awe. 

            Harry and Ginny opened the door and exited the dungeon, but not before they heard the same boy who had been taking bets earlier say, "Hey Draco, you've turned into a ferret and a canary! What's next?"

            They walked back to the Gryffindor common room in silence and didn't say a word until they were safely inside. Ginny let out a hearty laugh. "That was so much fun!"

            Harry nodded. "I had a great time." He walked closer to her, his heart beating fast. He wanted to continue what they had been doing in the closet, but he wasn't sure that Ginny was as eager as he. 

            "Ginny-I-," but she had put a finger to his lips to silence him. She leaned down and kissed him so forcefully that his knees almost gave out. Once more, Harry was left in the common room alone as she raced to the girls' dormitory.

            Harry walked up to the boys' dorm and ignored Ron's questioning as he climbed into bed and replayed Ginny kissing him over and over in his mind.  

AN: Well Whaddya think? Was it good? Did it suck? Please Review! 


	10. The Perfect Gift

AN: Sorry this has taken so long. I was working on a couple other little ficlets, some R/H. Check them out if you have time. Also, my computer broke down, so now I have a new one and am back in action. Please read and review and thanks to those who have already. Thanks to my wonderful beta, Kitty Rose!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
  
  
Chapter 10: The Perfect Gift  
  
  
Ron lay in his four-poster bed, thinking about girls. Valentine's day was soon approaching and he wondered if it was mandatory for him to do something for Hermione. If he didn't do anything for the holiday, he was sure he would be in for it. On the other hand, he wasn't sure what he could do to make the day special for her. What did girls like?   
  
Ron thought back to the Valentine's days at his own home. What had his father gotten his mother? Flowers, expensive chocolates, and cards with sappy messages about love. But Ron figured that that would get him nowhere where Hermione was concerned. Maybe a better question would be to ask himself, what would Hermione like? After all she was very different than giggly girls like Lavender and Parvati who spent half their lives putting on makeup and the other half trying to get boys to pay attention to them. No, Hermione was his best friend. She had been with him and Harry during almost every one of their adventures. She was brave, loyal, and courageous.   
  
Ron sighed and rolled over in his bed. She had certainly liked the present he had gotten her for Christmas. Maybe he could get her another personal gift like that one. But what? Ron had a sudden picture of himself wearing dress robes, holding flowers and singing a love song to Hermione, but Ron quickly dismissed that idea. His image was at stake here. Besides, Hermione wasn't like Parvati and Lavender. She didn't want love songs and flowers, did she? Hermione liked…books. Perhaps he could pick up a few books the next time he went to Hogsmeade. No, he needed something better than that. Ron decided that tomorrow he would go into Hogsmeade by himself and find the perfect gift for Hermione. Slowly, he drifted off to sleep.   
  
~*~*~  
  
Ron wandered through Honeydukes knowing hat the perfect gift did not await him there. Harry had lent him the invisibility cloak and after making a few quick excuses he had managed to sneak away from Hogwarts. He had been wandering around Hogsmeade for the last hour and was nowhere closer to finding a gift then he had been when he had arrived.   
  
He was just about to go and have a Butterbeer and ponder things over for awhile when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Ron stared disbelievingly. "Bill! What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
Bill grinned at him. "I could ask the same question. Aren't you supposed to be in school?"   
  
"Aren't you supposed to be in Egypt?" Ron shot back, but he was smiling too. It was nice to see his brother again.   
  
"I decided to take a couple weeks off to visit Mum and Dad and I came down here to do a little shopping. What are you doing here?" Bill asked slyly.   
  
Ron felt his face grow hot. "I…I'm trying to find a present for Hermione," he said quickly.   
  
Bill gave a knowing smile and patted Ron on the back. "My little brother Ron, all grown up and discovering girls. Wow. Valentine's day, right?"   
  
Ron nodded and decided that maybe he could use Bill to his advantage. "Say, Bill. Have you ever bought a present for a girl…you know…one that you really liked?" he stammered.   
  
Bill smiled that mocking grin again. "Yeah, once or twice in my life. Need some ideas little brother?"   
  
Ron nodded thankfully. "It's just…Hermione's not a regular girl. She doesn't wear makeup and giggle over stupid stuff. She's smart, funny, and brave. She's not just a girl, she's Hermione," Ron finished passionately, surprised that he had said all that to his older brother.   
  
Bill pondered this for a second as they walked. "How about a poem?"   
  
Ron groaned. "Do girls really like that stuff? I don't know…"  
  
"Of course they do!" Bill said indignantly. "Are you kidding? Poems and all that junk…they lap it up."  
  
Ron didn't want to believe him. He didn't know how to write a poem. It was sure to be a disaster. "But I told you, Hermione isn't like all the other girls. How do you know she'll like a poem?"  
  
"I'm telling you buddy, she'll love it. Get her a book that she likes and write it in the back. Just think about it. I have to go. I promised Mum I would be back by nine." He apparated as soon as the words left his mouth and left Ron no room to argue over the poem business. Ron sighed and walked into the bookshop, wondering what kind of book Hermione didn't already own.   
  
He perused the shelves, uninterested, until he came across a title that caught his eye, Chess Moves For Experts: Beat the Gloating Friend or Family Member With This Guide! Ron smiled at the book and paid six Galleons for it before walking out of the shop and heading back to Hogwarts.   
  
When he reached the Gryffindor Common Room, Ron told Harry and Hermione that he had a headache and walked upstairs with the book under his robes. He had to write a poem and it had to be good. Ron took out a sheet of parchment and began to write,  
  
Hermione my love, with skin white as a dove.   
  
Ron scowled at the parchment, crumpled it up and threw it into the trash. That was no way to go about it. Too corny and too….weird.   
  
Your hair is brown, when your not here I frown.   
  
Ron shook his head in distaste. This was harder than he thought it would be. Ron thought about all the good times he had had with Hermione. He remembered Christmas, and their first kiss…and walking around the lake, and her lips against his. Soon the words were flowing freely and Ron decided not to read the poem again, or else he would spend too much time fretting over it. As he transferred the poem onto the back cover of the book and signed his name at the bottom, Ron heard footsteps approaching the dorm. As quickly as he could, he gathered up all the loose scraps of parchment, and stuffed them in the book.  
  
But the people outside the door were to quick for Ron. Harry, Seamus, Dean, and Neville all walked in as Ron gathered up his poem scraps. "What are you doing Ron?" Seamus asked when he saw Ron trying to hide something behind his back.  
  
"N-Nothing!" Ron's voice came out high and squeaky.   
  
Dean grinned. "well, then what's that you got there?" he asked, indicating the book.  
  
"Nothing…just a book." he said coolly.   
  
Harry smiled at him. "Come on Ron, just show us."  
  
Ron revealed the book to them. "It's just a gift I got for Hermione from Hogsmeade." he said quickly. "I have to put it away." At that moment, Ron's sweaty palms betrayed him as he dropped the book and it flopped open to the back cover. The other boys stared at the writing as Ron hurried and gathered it up.  
  
"What did you write on it?" Dean asked. "Is it a love note for Ronnie's Hermione?"   
  
Ron scowled. "So what if is! Leave me alone."  
  
Seamus and Dean grinned at each other and came at Ron forcefully. Dean ripped the book from Ron's hands and Seamus held him down.   
  
"Harry! Harry! Get that book!" Ron called out, but Harry only shrugged and gave him an amused grin. He, too, seemed interested in what Ron had written.   
  
Dean opened the book and read:  
No giggling, whining, or makeup for you  
You're the only girl for me it's true  
When I look at you, I only see the inside  
Where your intelligence and courage reside  
You're different from any other girl  
You're the bravest person in the world  
You've joined me on every adventure  
You didn't hesitate for a second, never became unsure  
You brought joy and companionship to my heart   
Professor Trelawney never saw love in my star chart  
But now I know where my fate lies   
Forever with the girl, with the beautiful brown eyes  
Believe me Hermione, in this poem I'm sincere  
For you I will always, always be here  
  
Dean looked at Ron and began snickering so loud, that Ron was sure he would wake up everyone in Gryffindor tower. Seamus slapped his knees and fell on the floor as he shook with laughter. Neville began chortling. Though Harry seemed to be trying to hold in his laughter, he too, couldn't help but join in. Ron grabbed the book back from Dean as Seamus released him. He put it in one his drawers, grabbed a blanket, threw all of his dorm mates a dirty look and walked out of the room.  
  
"How could Harry do that to me?" he muttered to no one. "He can be such a…" but Ron stopped as he saw who was in the common room. It was Hermione. She was sitting on a chair near the fire with a book in her hands. Ron debated going back upstairs, but pictured the sniggering faces of the other boys and decided against it. With a sigh, he crept downstairs and whispered, "hello."   
  
Hermione gasped and turned around. Relief flooded her face when she saw who it was. "Oh, hi Ron. You scared me."  
  
"Sorry," he muttered. He threw himself on the couch and tucked himself in.   
  
Hermione gave him a searching look. "What are you doing down here?" she asked.   
  
"Well…the other blokes…they were making fun of me…about you and I just got sick of it," he said quietly.   
  
Hermione nodded and didn't ask any more questions. Ron was glad. "Well I better go to bed," she muttered. "I'll see you tomorrow." She walked over to him and kissed his forehead before heading up to her dorm. Ron relished the feel of her soft lips on his skin. He wished they could do more of that, but she had already headed up the steps.   
  
As he drifted off to sleep, Ron decided it was worth it. Writing the poem and receiving the teasing seemed nothing compared to the rewards he was given. He hoped that she got as much joy out of being with him as he did with her. Somehow, he didn't think that was possible. As dreams started to take shape in his mind, Ron mumbled, "I'll always be here for you Hermione."   
AN: Check out my fic, Time Heals All Wounds, a little R/H fic with some trio friendship stuff. Also, My Friends Over you, which is Hermione wondering why she can't like Viktor. And, The Dark Mark, in which you will find out why Arthur Weasley has his own fears of the Dark Mark. Thanks for reading! 


	11. Fears and Insecurities

            AN: Thanks to those who reviewed! Sorry this took so long. Blame it on school. I do.

            Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 11: Fears and Insecurities

            Harry tried to concentrate on Professor McGonagall's speech on self-transfiguration, he really did, but his mind wasn't cooperating. As Ron's book had reminded him the night before, Valentine's Day would be here shortly and he was debating what he had to do for Ginny. It occurred to him that they had never officially christened their relationship as anything…but they had kissed and that had to count for something, right? 

            Harry sighed and ran a hand through his already unruly black hair. If only this could be easy…if there was some sort of gift that he could get Ginny that wouldn't be too much, but that she would appreciate. Was that too much to ask? The bell sounded and Harry stood up from his desk as quickly as he could, thankful that the boredom had ended. 

            "What a lovely lesson that was," Ron said sarcastically. Harry was about to make a comment but Ron scowled at him, apparently still angry about the events that had taken place the night before. Thankfully, this little spat didn't seem to be anywhere near the magnitude that the one in fourth year had been. Ron just seemed a bit…er…annoyed. 

            "It probably would have been even better if you had actually been paying attention," Hermione pointed out. 

            "How did you know I wasn't paying attention?" Ron asked in a challenging tone. 

            Hermione rolled her eyes. "Please! You don't think I can tell a real quill from a Sugar Quill?"

            Ron grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, well I'm sure I can tell you whose quill tasted better." 

            Hermione made an impatient noise in the back of her throat. Ron smiled. Harry ignored them. He needed to think about the upcoming holiday and Ginny. As they walked to Potions, Harry tried his best to think of a good idea and finally resolved to ask Ron what she might like…when he wasn't mad at him anymore, of course. 

            When they reached the dungeons, two people were waiting. One, Harry was very happy to see, and the other Harry wished would go away…forever. "Hey I don't have class now," Ginny said to him excitedly. "So I thought I would come say hello before you have to go to Potions."

            Harry attempted to smile at her and scowl at Malfoy at the same time. Malfoy was hanging back near the door of the dungeon, Crabbe and Goyle on either side of him, and his usual smirk firmly in place. "Thanks," Harry said, turning back to Ginny. 

            They hugged as Ron and Hermione pretended to look away, both wearing identical grins. Harry fought back the urge to roll his eyes. Ginny put a hand in his hair and ruffled it up a bit. "I better get going," she muttered. "I'll meet you here after Potions so we can go to dinner together." 

            Harry nodded and watched her walk away and reluctantly went into the dungeons for his Potions lesson. "Now I hardly expect any of you to able to brew a successful Diligence Draught, but I suppose we can try," Snape spat to the class as soon as they sat down. "Now copy down the recipe." 

            Harry was furiously writing with his quill, Ron and Hermione on either side of him. About five minutes into the lesson, Hermione leaned over and whispered, "Apologize to Ron so this stupid argument can come to an end." 

            Harry said nothing, but realized she was right. It was entirely his fault this time. He supposed he should have stuck up for Ron, but damn it had been funny. "Ron," he muttered, "I'm sorry about yesterday." 

            Ron didn't look up from his Potions ingredients, but seemed to be considering his words nonetheless. Ron glanced at Hermione…she was busy measuring out some crushed beetle legs. "Alright mate, I forgive you, but don't let them embarrass me like that again. That was Hermione's Valentine's Day present and-" 

            "As interesting as I'm sure your love life is Weasley, I would appreciate it if it stayed out of my classroom. Surely you can stop talking about Miss Granger for the next thirty-three minutes?" The Slytherins snickered and Ron's face went purple. He made no reply. "Perhaps not," Snape said mildly. "I better separate you, then. Weasley go sit in that empty chair over there, next to Mr. Malfoy." Snape paused. "I suppose I don't have to worry about any budding romance between the two of you then?" he asked. Harry and Hermione shook their heads, both too embarrassed to speak.

            Ron made his way over to the table where Malfoy was sitting and threw his cauldron down roughly next to the pale boy. Malfoy smirked and whispered something to Ron. Ron seemed to be growing angrier by the minute, but said nothing. Harry turned his attention back to his recipe, knowing that if he watched Malfoy taunt Ron, he would only get more irritated by the second. 

            At the end of the lesson, Ron leapt from his seat and ran out of the classroom faster than Harry had ever seen him. "Send the Mudblood my love!" Draco yelled at Ron's retreating back. However at these words, Ron turned around. 

            "What did you call her?" he asked, taking a few steps towards Malfoy. Snape was watching with disinterest and it occurred to Harry that this might not be the best place to pick a fight with a Slytherin. 

            Draco swaggered up to Ron with Crabbe and Goyle at his side. "Mudblood," he spat. "That's what she is isn't it? A dirty, little, Mudblood who doesn't deserve to be here."            Harry looked at Snape, wondering if he would step in. It seemed that Snape had gone deaf within the last few minutes, because he acted as if he hadn't heard any of it. 

            Ron raised his hand and Harry rushed towards his friend, hoping to stop him from doing anything stupid. Hermione was already there. She laid a hand on Ron's shoulder which seemed to have an instant calming effect. "He's not worth it, Ron. You know that," she whispered. 

            Ron brought his arm down and sighed. "Yeah I know. He's just a bigoted, ferret-faced, prat who thinks he's better than everyone because his daddy gives him tons of money." Ron didn't bother to look away or keep his voice down as he continued to insult Malfoy. "I suppose he forgets the fact that you beat him in every class, in every exam every year. I suppose he forgets that Harry beats him at every Quidditch match. I suppose he even forgets that I have a girlfriend, when all he has is Pansy Parkinson fluttering around and trying to make him like her. It's hard to get mad when I think about all that," he said with a grin. Malfoy's eyes darkened, and his hands tightened themselves into fists, but he said nothing. Ron turned and walked away, Hermione following him. 

            When they walked out of the dungeon, Harry was surprised by the sounding of Ron's laughter echoing down the corridor. "Wow, that was gratifying," he said. "I can't believe I actually shut Malfoy up." 

            Harry grinned. "Well all you did was point out some information."

            Ron nodded in an official sort of way. "Yes, I was just telling him the truth." 

            "Helping the poor boy recover from his delusions," Harry added. 

            "Yes, what a crazy fellow. Imagine someone thinking they're better than Harry Potter!" Ron said. They both looked at each other and burst into snickers. It was then that Ginny showed up. 

            "Hey," she said. "How was Potions?" 

            Harry groaned. "How is Potions ever?" 

            Ginny grimaced painfully. "That bad, eh?" 

            Harry nodded. "Malfoy as usual…but Ron got him in the end. Shut the ferret up for a change." 

            "Do you want to help me study tonight?" Ginny asked. "I have to go the library and research Antidotes for Potions." She made a face and Harry laughed.

            "Sure," he said. They sat down at the Gryffindor table in the great Hall. Harry ate his beef casserole quickly. Ron and Hermione made some sort of excuse and set off together towards the common room. After Ginny was done, she and Harry headed to the library. 

            They sat at a table near the back of the library. Ginny pulled a number of references about Antidotes off the shelves and brought them to the table.  She began reading and copying down passages, while Harry tried to pick some relevant information from the other sources. Soon they both grew tired of this. "Read this to me," Ginny said handing Harry one of the many books. 

            Harry sighed and began to read, "Many antidotes contain some sort of ingredient that will counteract one of the main ingredients in the original potion. This will help-"

            "Say Harry? Tell me something about you that nobody else knows," Ginny said softly. 

            Harry tried to think. What an odd question. It seemed that everything about himself…he had told Ron already. "I can't think of anything." 

            Ginny sighed. "Tell me about your childhood, then. Was it awful…not knowing you were a wizard?" 

            "It probably wouldn't have been that awful if it wasn't for the Dursleys," Harry mumbled. Ginny said nothing. Her eyes seemed to be urging him to continue. "My bedroom was a cupboard. I didn't have any friends because of Dudley. I never got sweets, or presents, or birthday cake. Listen…I don't really like talking about this...it's just a bunch of bad memories." 

            Ginny nodded. "I know…but it helps. Whenever I talk about Tom Riddle, it feels like I'm sharing the pain with someone else. And when I share it, the burden on me becomes a little less. Trust me, Harry. You need to talk about things." 

            Harry felt inexplicably irritated and angry. He didn't like people probing in what he felt was his business. Why did anyone else have to know bout his rotten childhood? Why did she insist on making him talk? "I said I don't want to talk about it…," he muttered. "Can't you understand that?" 

            Anger and hurt flashed through her brown eyes. "It was just a suggestion, Harry. It was something that helped me. We have a lot in common when it comes to this stuff, you know. We're both reluctant to talk about our problems or let people help us with them. I just thought you might feel comfortable talking to me about things." She was angry with him…but Harry saw no evidence that he was the one at fault here.

            "I'm not comfortable talking about things," he said furiously. 

            "Why not?" Ginny challenged. "Because you think it would mean admitting that you're weak? Admitting that you're mortal and not this hero that everyone makes you out to be? It's okay, Harry…you're allowed…" 

            "I know I'm not the hero that everyone makes me out to be! I know it!" Maybe that's what had irritated him so much. She had hit a nerve…she was right. "Just leave me alone," he muttered and stalked out of the library. 

            Who did she think she was, anyway? She didn't know him…no one did. It was so hard for him to open up. So hard for him to talk about his emotions and problems. Couldn't she see that? Harry ran all the way up to the boy's dormitory without acknowledging Ron or Hermione. He wanted to be by himself. It was a long while before he got to sleep that night. His fears and insecurities haunted his dreams. 


	12. Friendship and Fake Legs

AN: This chapter is dedicated to the reviewer, britt-the-ppg, who requested friendship trio moments, and I'm a sucker for trio friendshippy stuff so here it is. Thanks to those who reviewed, especially those who reviewed every chapter. You guys are awesome!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Chapter 12: Friendship and Fake Legs

            Ron moved his bishop and took Hermione's castle. She sighed in a defeated tone. It was a quiet night in the common room. Hermione had challenged him to a game of chess and who was he to refuse?

            At that moment, Harry came bursting through the Portrait hole. He looked angry and frustrated and Ron had no intention of asking what his problem was. It seemed Hermione had different ideas. "Harry, what's wrong?" 

            "Nothing," he said through gritted teeth. He plopped down in a chair beside her, looking down at the chess board and watched as Hermione made a random move with a pawn. 

            "Obviously something's bothering you," she said. "Just tell us," she urged. Ron had just remembered that Harry had gone off to study with Ginny a few hours ago and was now certain that she was part of the problem. 

            Thinking that Harry might not want to discuss his love life with them, Ron said, "Hermione, would you just let it go? If he doesn't want to talk about it, he doesn't want to talk about it." She seemed about to give a scathing reply when Ron gave her a look and she fell silent. They finished out the game within the next five minutes, and Ron and Harry trudged up to their dorm. 

            "So mate," Ron said when they had begun to change into their pajamas. "You can tell me…what's up…if you want." Ron was trying to let Harry know he could talk without pushing him. 

            Harry sighed and seemed ready to speak. "Ginny and I had a fight," he said so quietly that Ron almost didn't hear him. "It was pretty stupid too…but she made me so mad." 

            Ron nodded. "What else?" he asked, sensing there was more to tell.

            "She wants me to tell her stuff and open up to her," he muttered. "I'm just not ready to spill my guts to her."

            Ron thought that he understood both sides of the story. Ginny wanted him to share with her, to talk to her, but Harry just couldn't do that stuff easily. It must be hard, dealing with someone like Harry, trying to guess what he was feeling. Even Ron sometimes got exasperated with his friend's silence on his emotions. Imagine what Ginny must feel, trying to have a relationship with the bloke. Ron said a silent thank-you for people like Hermione who wore their emotions on their sleeves. He didn't think he could deal with an emotional guessing game. 

            Harry and Ron climbed into their respective beds without another word, both lost in thought. 

~*~*~

            Ron woke up late on Saturday morning. He dressed quickly and went downstairs. Harry and Hermione were waiting for him to get up so they could go to breakfast together. When they arrived in the Great Hall, Dumbledore had just stood up to make an announcement. They sat down quickly and watched as whispers filled the Great Hall, everyone wondering what he was going to say.

            "Good morning students," he said slowly. "It is my duty to inform you that due to the success and popularity of last years Yule Ball, a similar activity has been set up for your pleasure. On Valentine's Day, February 14th, there will another event similar to the Yule Ball. Dinner will be served, and then music provided for dancing. I hope that you all enjoy this immensely." He sat back down looking pleased with the reaction as a murmur filled the Great Hall, everyone excited about the event already. Ron went completely red at the thought of another ball like last year. He avoided Hermione's eyes as he began to shovel toast down his throat. 

            A loud squeal sounded from the end of the table. Ron looked at Lavender and Parvati in disgust as they talked quickly…about the ball, no doubt. He chanced a glance at Hermione. Her cheeks looked rather pink and she wasn't talking for once.

            Suddenly Ron was struck with a thought, and a grin took over his face. There was no _Vicky this time. It was only him and Hermione. They were already going out…of course she would want to go with him. This would be a lot easier than last year. But still…to say those words…he would have to summon his Gryffindor courage for this one. But now was not the time anyway. No…he wasn't Fred or George…he wouldn't ask her with a room full of people watching. He would wait until they were alone and then invite her. _

            Feeling much more confident then he had ten minutes ago, Ron looked at Hermione and smiled. She seemed surprised, but grinned as well. "Hogsmeade, today," she said. "Still up for it after that startling news?" She asked with mock enthusiasm. 

            Ron had momentarily forgot about Hogsmeade, but nodded. "Of course. You think a silly little thing like a ball could keep me away from Chocolate Frogs and Sugar Quills?" 

            Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to her porridge. On the other side of him, Harry had gone oddly quiet. And then Ron remembered the fight with Ginny…and then the ball….oh. "You okay, mate?" Ron asked quietly. 

            Harry nodded. Ron grinned. "Good, because I'm not going through Hogsmeade trying to cheer your brooding arse up." 

            Harry looked up, smiling and punched Ron in the shoulder playfully. Ron hit him back and soon the boys were wrestling good-naturedly until Hermione had gotten them to settle down. 

            "Ah, you always ruin all of our fun," Ron said. "Doesn't she Harry?" Harry nodded with a grin. 

            Hermione folded her arms, and rolled her eyes, looking as haughty as ever. "You know very well Ron Weasley, that if I hadn't stopped you two, the teachers would have-"

            "And we don't want to go losing ten points for Gryffindor, do we Harry!" Ron shouted in a high voice. 

            "Certainly not!" Harry said. "It may cost us the Housecup, despite the fact that we win every Quidditch match-"

            "And have the smartest witch in this school in our house-" Ron added. 

            "And generally do something heroic that gets us points at the end of the year!" Harry said. Ron and Harry could no longer keep up the charade and burst out laughing, Harry showing signs of happiness for the first time since he had stomped in the common room yesterday. 

            Hermione looked torn between exasperation and amusement. "Well if you two are done being arrogant, it's time to go to Hogsm-" 

            "Arrogant? Arrogant?" Ron said with fake indignation. "Do you think we've been acting arrogant Harry?"

            Harry seemed to consider it for a moment. "Yes, I think we have." 

            Ron regarded him for a minute and then nodded astutely. "Well who can blame us? The great Harry Potter and the brave sidekick, Ron Weasley!" 

            Hermione stood up, and Harry and Ron followed suit. They caught the carriages outside the school that would take them to Hogsmeade and decided to go for a Butterbeer in The Three Broomsticks. Ron went up to order the drinks and watched Harry and Hermione talking with interest. Hermione seemed to be doing most of the talking, but Harry threw in a couple words here and there. Ron hoped Hermione had enough sense to not ask Harry about what was bothering him yesterday…it would only lead to an argument. 

            But as Ron brought the Butterbeer back to the table, he found Harry and Hermione deep in a discussion, not about Ginny, but about Divination. 

            "Fine! I admit it. I wasn't any good at it!" she said with mock indignation. 

            Harry smiled and raised his Butterbeer in triumph. "To Divination, the only thing Hermione is not good at!" They all took sips, Hermione with some trepidation. 

            "Wait, that's not right," Ron said after a minute. "She's not any good at chess either." 

            "Well, we already made a toast," said Harry looking at his half-empty tankard. 

            "I'm not that bad at chess," said Hermione. Ron and Harry looked at her. "Well, I'm not as bad as Harry!" 

            "Oh that's nice," Harry said. "When all else fails you can always pick on the chess-handicapped!" 

            "The chess-handicapped? What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione said. 

            "Well you know…" Harry muttered, searching for an explanation, "It would be like trying to play Quidditch with only one leg…handicapped…and all that." 

            Hermione laughed. "How is playing Quidditch with one leg a handicap? You don't even use your legs." 

            "Well it's hard to fly if you're not balanced," Harry said quickly. 

            "You could get a fake leg like Moody's!" Ron interjected. 'Then you'd be fine." 

            "How did we get started talking about this anyways?" Harry asked.

            "You started it Mr. I'm-the-chess-handicapped-because-I-only-have-one-leg," Hermione said.

            "You got it all wrong," Harry said, gearing up for another explanation about his handicap. "I'm bad at chess, but then I tried to use an analogy to explain my handicap at chess and-" 

            "Oh enough already!" Ron said. "We still have to go to Honeydukes and Zonko's."

            The three spent the rest of the day at Hogsmeade and went to bed early, tired from the day's events. It was only then that Harry began to think about Ginny and only then that Ron realized he hadn't asked Hermione to the ball yet. 

AN: Please review!


	13. Jealousy and Payback

            AN: This is a very very short chapter, I know, but I thought it stood on its own. I promise longer chapters in the future. Thanks to all who reviewed!

            Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Chapter 13: Jealousy and Payback

            Harry Potter awoke on Sunday, feeling worried. It took him a minute to remember why. Oh yes…a ball had been announced yesterday and the day before he and Ginny had had a fight. They had not spoken since their little spat, both opting to spend time with their friends and pretend like they didn't know the other existed. Now with Valentine's Day and this ball only nine days away, Harry was starting to feel like he might throw up.

            He knew he couldn't apologize to her, though. Apologizing would mean admitting he was wrong, and vowing to correct his error. Neither of these things appealed very much to him at the moment. 

            He walked downstairs and joined Ron and Hermione for a quiet breakfast. They were all fairly tired from their romp in Hogsmeade the day before and there was a lot less energetic joking going on. 

            Harry went back up to his dorm after breakfast, vowing to catch up on his Transfiguration essay that was due in two days. He had just pulled out his book and a piece of parchment when Seamus, Dean, and Neville walked through the door jabbering loudly about the ball. _They're just as bad as the girls_, Harry thought to himself.  

            "I asked Lavender," Seamus said proudly. "She said yes of course. Did either of you ask anyone yet?" 

            Dean shook his head, but Neville spoke up quickly, wanting to let everyone know he had a date. "I asked Ginny and she agreed," he said.

            Hurt and anger went through Harry's mind at these words. One little fight and she was throwing him away for Neville. And Neville…going behind his back…but, Harry mused, they had never made their relationship very public, choosing to go on late night adventures and express their affections in other places. He had hugged her once or twice in the corridors, but really was it Neville's job to notice that? Still, all the logic in the world couldn't make Harry like Neville at that moment. 

            Harry fought to keep the howl of anger inside. He wanted to scream and throw things and hit people…but there was only one thing that he could do now. He needed to find his own date to the ball. And he couldn't let on to Ginny that her date bothered him…she would apologize to _him_. 

            He stomped out of the room, ignoring his dorm mates' queries about his date to the ball and thought back to last year's ball. How had he found a date? He had asked Parvati at the last second. He didn't think she would be too keen to go on another date with him. _Fine, just, fine_, Harry thought. 

            He walked out of the common room and tried to think of a place where he could find a girl, any girl. He found himself wandering to the library. _Oh yeah, great place to pick up girls Potter, the library. Not surprisingly, Hermione was there reading her Potions book and muttering about Antidotes. Harry amused himself for a moment, imagining the expression on Ron's face if he asked Hermione to the ball. _

            Not even bothering to say hello to her, he left the library and walked to the Great Hall. It was almost lunch time. He could find someone…he would find-

            "Harry?" Someone said. 

            He turned towards the voice. It was Lisa Turpin, a Ravenclaw whom Harry had never spoken too. "Oh, hi," he said. She had brown hair and very pretty blue eyes. 

            "I was wondering if you had a date for the ball yet?" she asked timidly. Harry got the impression that she wasn't usually this shy, but was feeling kind of nervous. Someone else was like that when it came to him…someone else…Harry shook his head to clear those thoughts away. He didn't want to think of her. 

            "No, no I don't," Harry said. 

            "Well, I was wondering if you would like to come with me. That is, you don't have to, but I was thinking…just as friends, you know, we could-"

            "That would be perfect," Harry said, without another thought. 

            Lisa smiled. "Great. I suppose I'll meet you in the Great Hall?" 

            "Yes, fine," Harry muttered quickly. "Er…I have to go. I'll see you later," he said and attempted a bit of a grin. 

            He walked away and smiled to himself. He had a date for the ball; a pretty girl had asked him. He sighed and smiled. Ginny would see him with her and hopefully he would be able to contain his jealousy longer than she could contain hers. That had been easier than he thought…getting a date. For once he was glad that he was Harry Potter. 

AN: Please Review!


	14. Resolution

            AN: This is the last chapter. Sorry it took so long…my only excuse is the release of OotP and the subsequent discussion that followed. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you like the ending!

            Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter 14: Resolution

            Ron Weasley examined himself in the mirror for what felt like the twentieth time. In minutes the Valentine's day ball would begin and Ron couldn't feel his legs. He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. He was _nervous._ This in itself amazed him. It was just Hermione. There should have been nothing to worry about. But now their relationship would become public and he would have to face the whole school and dance. He had asked her the same day Harry had informed him he was going with Lisa Turpin. She had seemed quite happy to be going with him. 

            He had to admit it was a definite improvement over last year's ball. Even his robes were better. Fred and George had gotten him new dress robes for Christmas. Ron smiled at his reflection. 

            "Oh, those robes bring out your eyes," Seamus said behind him. "Royal blue is your color."

            "Shut, up Seamus," Ron said quickly. "Are you ready to go downstairs, Harry?" Ron asked. Harry nodded and walked to the door of the dormitory without a word. Harry and Ginny had continued to avoid each other for the past nine days and it was making them both miserable. Harry didn't seem too excited about going to the ball, either, but Ron hoped that they would make up soon enough. It was too awkward. 

            Ron followed Harry down to the common room. Hermione was already waiting for him. He was _late._ He had already managed to do something wrong. "Er…sorry," Ron said when he had crossed the room. "I was just…" 

            "Primping?" Harry supplied. 

            Ron scowled. "Run along now, Harry." With a quick grin that did not seem to reach his eyes, Harry walked out of the portrait hole. Ron took the opportunity to soak in Hermione's appearance. She wore robes of shimmering silver, and she had done something to her hair. Ron didn't know what it was, or how to describe the style...but it was…nice. He stared at it for a minute before remembering what he had to say.

            "You look nice," he said. 

            She smiled at him. "You do too." 

            They stared blankly at one another for a couple seconds. "So…uh…we should go down," Ron muttered. They went through the portrait hole and down to the Great Hall, Ron wondering vaguely if Hermione would get mad at him if he messed something up. Hermione immediately spotted Harry sitting at a table with Lisa. He motioned for them to come over to their table. 

            Hermione grabbed Ron's hand, causing the tips of his ears to turn bright red, as he imagined what Fred and George would say if they saw them. They went over and sat at the table with Harry and Lisa.

            "So…er…," Ron began, wondering what he could say to break the awkward silence that was hovering over them, "do you know what band Dumbledore got for today?" 

            Lisa responded quickly. "I think he managed to get the Wicked Warlocks."

            "Excellent," Harry muttered, though Ron knew he had never heard of the band.

            Suddenly, menus appeared in front of them, and the four kept themselves busy browsing through it. The ordering system seemed to be the same as last year's ball. "Shepard's pie!" Ron said to his plate. 

            Things weren't so bad while they were eating. They had an excuse to be silent. But after the meal, the band came out and began to play, and Ron was beginning to feel anxious. Harry, however, seemed to be feeling rather confident. He got up and offered his hand to Lisa who took it quickly. 

            Ron took one look at the dance floor and realized why Harry had been so quick to dance. Ginny and Neville were already out there. Ron rolled his eyes. He wondered if Harry and Ginny realized how obvious they were being with their jealousy games. 

            He heard Hermione sigh with what might have been impatience and suddenly remembered why his throat felt so dry. He was supposed to dance with her. He had to dance with her, but he didn't know if he could get himself to ask her. 

            Ron tried to remember the time he felt the bravest in his life, and decided on the moment he had told Sirius Black, the supposed killer, that he would have to kill him before Harry.

            _That, he now decided, __had been quite easier than the task before him. _

            He chanced a look at Hermione. She was looking annoyed. _Good, he thought. _This is the Hermione I know how to handle_. He stood up quickly and mumbled, "Wanna dance?" _

            Hermione's annoyed look vanished and was replaced with a smile that seemed to light up her whole face. She followed him out to the dance floor. Ron swallowed, and put his arms around her waist as she put hers on his shoulders. They swayed gently to the slow music. This wasn't so bad. If only he knew where to look. He tried to concentrate on anything except Hermione's face. He watched the other couples dancing. He stared at his own feet. He looked at the band. 

            But he couldn't keep his eyes off of her all night. Ron glanced at her and their eyes met. He smiled awkwardly. He was sure his face was beet red. But as she smiled back at him, Ron felt the awkwardness melt away. 

            This was just Hermione, his best friend…who happened to be very pretty and bloody smart. His smile widened and he began to laugh. He couldn't help it. Why had he been so nervous? This was easy. 

            Pretty soon they were both laughing softly. Ron pulled her closer and she laid her head on his shoulder. This, he thought, was certainly the only way to be. He didn't care that Fred and George were laughing at him, nor that Seamus was lifting his eyebrows suggestively. He kissed the top of her head, as if showing to the whole school that he did not care what they thought. 

            Hermione lifted her head and smiled at him. She actually seemed just as happy to be with him as he was with her. 

            It sent shivers up Ron's spine when he thought about the fact that she had chosen him. She hadn't picked famous Harry Potter or Quidditch star, Viktor Krum. She had chosen plain, boring Ron Weasley. 

            The song ended and Ron didn't think he could contain himself. Without a word, he led her outside. He kissed her with more passion then he had ever done before. She seemed taken aback at first, but quickly adjusted to this new quicker, fiercer kiss. 

            After a couple minutes, they broke apart, both breathless. 

            "What was that for?" Hermione asked. 

            Ron thought for a moment. Why had he done that? "I just wanted to thank you." 

            Her brow furrowed in surprise. "For what?" 

            "For liking me," he replied. 

            "For loving you," she corrected him. 

~*~*~

            It was now official; Harry hated these stupid events. This one was turning out to be just as horrible as the last. He was dancing with Lisa once again, but, as always, his eyes were on Ginny and Neville. Who did she think she was? Did their time together mean nothing to her? 

            Ron and Hermione had disappeared outside a couple minutes earlier, and Harry was finding it hard to concentrate on anything else besides the fact that he was not with Ginny. 

            Lisa didn't say much as they danced, and Harry liked it that way. Besides, what would they have to say? He knew nothing about her, nor did he feel they had anything in common. He had gone with her because she had asked…she had said they would do just as friends. 

            He didn't want to go with someone as just friends. He wanted to go with someone whom he liked, maybe someone with fiery red hair. 

            Harry glanced at Ginny and Neville again. This time, Ginny was not there. Neville was sitting at a table by himself. Harry surveyed the hall and saw her leaving, probably going to the loo. 

            "Excuse me for a second," he said quickly to Lisa. "I have to go to the loo."

            She went and sat down at their table as Harry rushed to catch up with Ginny. He met up with her right outside the hall.

            "Hey," he called out to her. 

            Ginny hesitated for a moment and then turned around. She looked very pretty indeed, in robes of sky blue. Harry could hardly stand the fact that he was not with her. 

            "Hey," she said softly. 

            As he stared into her eyes, Harry realized that he didn't care who won their stupid game of who could make who more jealous. He didn't care who was responsible for their fight, and he didn't care who apologized. Just as long as they were back together. 

            "Listen I'm-" he began. 

            "I'm sorry, Harry," Ginny interrupted. 

            They smiled at each other. "You first," she said. 

            "I didn't mean to be a prat," he muttered. "I just…it's hard for me to open up to people. I'm not really used to talking about my feelings and discussing things. I'll try to do better," he finished. 

            Her expression looked pained. "No, Harry…I'm sorry. I know you're not used to that stuff. I shouldn't have pressed you. And I only said yes to Neville because he asked me when I came back from the library…and he wanted to go as friends…and I was so angry."

            They embraced and Harry let out a breath that he hadn't realized he was holding. 

            "I want to stay like this forever," Ginny whispered. 

            Harry agreed. It would be so easy to stay forever in her arms, with no Voldemort to worry about. He sighed. Things would never be that easy, but he could enjoy it for now. He tightened his arms around her. If he had it his way, he would never let go. 

AN: Thanks to everyone who followed and reviewed this story! I love you!


End file.
